Harry Potter and the Seductive Charm Cleaned
by BodgeyGirl
Summary: A new girl's at Hogwarts and she has the guys drooling over her. Sex! Scandal! Seduction!
1. The New Girl

**************************************************************************** **********Just to let you know, this is the clean version of Harry Potter and the Seductive Charm, if you want to read the original Dirrty version please e- mail me at bodgeygirls_fanfiction@hotmail.com **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hermione got onto the train. All ready for another year of school. 'Where's Ron and Harry' she thought to herself, looking into every cabin. In the next window, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'Damn are you hot?' she asked herself. She couldn't see his face, but his body was unbelievable. Good build tall, short blonde hair that was turning her on. The guy suddenly turned around. "Malfoy?!" she shrieked astounded. Malfoy looked at her as if to say 'What the Fuck do *you* want?' Hermione quickly went into the next cabin. 'Oh my gosh he's changed so much!' she thought. 'He's eyes, those gorgeous eyes. The nose, oh it's cute! The lips, full of passion' 'But it's Malfoy' she was reminded by her brain. "I don't care" she muttered, and went to find another room, one away from Malfoy.  
  
"Hi Hermione" smiled Ron as he and Harry had found her. She was looking more beautiful than ever. Maybe it was a Parisian glow she had gotten on her trip to France. "Hi Ron, Hi Harry" smiled Hermione getting up to give them a hug. 'Wow, she feels so warm' thought Ron. On the train ride to Hogwarts Ron sat there, totally fascinated by Hermione.  
  
'Wow! I've never seen her before' thought Harry as a girl in velvet purple robes glided past, her long brown shiny hair drooping past her shoulders. She didn't actually glide, but the way she walked, made her look like she was gliding. Even Malfoy stopped talking and looked at her in amazement. After she had left Malfoy continued talking. Just loudly enough so that Harry could here. "My fucking parents have planned an Arranged Marriage. Apparently is has been arranged since I was born! Fuck the Free World!" Malfoy continued on about how if he had to be a virgin, that he had already broken that rule. He then continued on about some of his sex stories and so Harry moved his attention to the others.  
  
"Hello Sexy" whispered Draco as the girl that had passed him before sat on a chair next to the Teacher's Table. Her glance came across him and he smiled, she smiled back and already Draco felt some sexual tension. As Draco looked over the room he felt someone's eyes looking at him, but it wasn't the girl that he wanted it to be. It was Hermione... 'Hmm...' he thought 'what to do with her.' It was obvious to Malfoy that she liked him. Just as he thought that, Dumbledore stood up. "Quiet, quiet. Now that we have sorted all the students, it is time to introduce this lovely young lady, standing up here" The hall went quiet, and the guys nearly drooled. "This is Charisma Cruise. She'll be doing her last year here, and I want you to make her feel welcome." Dumbledore smiled with a smile of satisfaction. He knew that she'd fit in. "Now lets eat!" he exclaimed and the Hall was filled with food.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
First class was "Defense against the Dark Arts," a double. Draco sat at his desk, drawing snakes on his parchment. He was an artist, when he wanted to be. On the other side of the room, were Ron, Hermione and Harry chatting as normal. "Morning Class" Mr. Aegis welcomed his class for the year. "As most of you know I'm Mr. Aegis and I'll be taking you for Defense against the Dark Arts. Now if you remember last night. There is a new student at the school and she is in this class. So I want you to welcome Charisma." People clapped as Charisma walked in. She was wearing a rose red robe today and with her hair out, she looked absolutely stunning. Malfoy leant back on his chair and watched as Charisma was ushered to sit with Harry and his friends. "Now today we will be doing dueling. Something I'm quite sure you all know how to do. Now grab a partner!" Mr. Aegis looked excited. "Stop! You know what? Let's have a competition. Everyone gets a partner. Who ever wins, goes onto the next round and so forth. OK?" All the students paired up. Harry went with Charisma and Malfoy felt a tingle of envy writher up his spine. "3.... 2.... 1" called Mr. Aegis. "Expelliarmus!" called Harry but Charisma was to quick for him. "Veniré Wandera!" called Charisma and Harry's wand lifted out of his hands and floated into Charisma's. "Sorry Harry" smiled Charisma. "It's OK" smiled Harry and went and sat down. Rounds past. In the end it was only Charisma and Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew she was gonna win this. Easy. She always won stuff like this. But she couldn't let her guard down. She knew that.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know whom to go for. They were sort of in-between. While Draco, he was going for Charisma. And he did doubt her for a slight second.  
  
"3...2...1" "Expelliarmus!" called Hermione, but Charisma was gone. Hermione started to walk to where Charisma was once standing. There was a click in the air and Charisma reappeared. "Tarantallegra!" she called and Hermione started dancing. The other students started laughing. "Veniré Wandera!" she called, "Finite Incantem!" and the match was over. Charisma had won. "You shouldn't have let your guard down like that Hermione" instructed Charisma as she handed back her wand. A whole bunch of people went up to Charisma and congratulated her. She actually bet Hermione!  
  
After class, Charisma stayed and was congratulated on her work. "They were fantastic spells" smiled Mr. Aegis. "Thanks" smiled Charisma. "Defense against the Dark arts is a favourite." As Charisma walked out of the class, Draco stood outside, leaning against the wall, arms folded. "Good work in there Cruise, you know, I once used that spell on Harry" he started following her. "Yes and Thanks Malfoy" smiled Charisma and she kept walking. "How'd you know that was my name? And that I've done that spell before?" Malfoy was stunned. He stopped in front of her. "I know a lot more, than you'd think I know" Charisma smiled. And casually walked off. "You're going with the wrong people, you know?" Charisma stopped and turned around. "You know better?" Draco looked at Charisma. She was stunning up close. Her breasts looked firm and luscious, He decided about a size D. Her Brown hair waved on her shoulders, she had beautiful, deep, brown eyes with long eyelashes and her lips were shining from the lip gloss she had on. Draco walked up to Charisma, "yeah." Their eyes met. "You don't know my plan, so don't interfere" Charisma kissed him, ever so gently on the lips. She smiled and left. 


	2. Let The Games Begin!

"I can't believe she bet you Hermione," said Harry for the five-billionth time. "She was amazing!" "Hmph....She seemed a bit evil to me anyway" said Hermione coldly. "Oo, Who's evil?" piped in Charisma. "Oh, Hi Charisma" blushed Harry. "We were just talking about..." "A dream I had" said Hermione. "There was this evil girl that appeared and she was good at everything. And in he end she was evil" "Oh wow! I wonder if it'd ever come true" enthused Charisma. "I'm living it now" mumbled Hermione.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Quidditch had just finished and Gryffindor had won. Harry was the last in the change rooms and he didn't notice anyone enter. "Hi Harry." Harry jumped in surprise. "Charisma, what are you doing here?" "Just visiting the champion seeker" flirted Charisma. "Well I'm not that good" blushed Harry. "Oh come on Harry, the rest of the team suck! You're the best, good looking too. Girl's would be all over you" Charisma sat on the bench in front of him. "Well, you know I've had my fare share" Harry was going redder by the minute. Just being in the room, him and her by themselves was getting him hot. But her talking about him! "Is there room for one more?" asked Charisma putting her hand on his thigh. "Is it you?" Harry leaned forward. And they both kissed. It wasn't a one second kiss like the one Charisma had with Draco. But a long one. A passionate one. Harry then got on top of Charisma and layed her flat on the bench. "Stop" Charisma broke their kiss. "I need to get going. Proffessor McGonagall needs me." "We're together then?" he asked as Charisma got to the door. "Of course honey" Charisma bit her lip in a suductive way and left.  
  
Hermione was in her room, shooting sparks at a picture of Charisma. "Stupid cow! Thinks she can run the place. The top of everything!" "Hermione?" Harry was at the door. "Can I come in?" "Yep. It's open." Hermione made the picture disappear. Harry walked in. "What do you think of Charisma?" he asked sitting on the end of her bed. "Harry, I hate her! She is so good at everything. Such the Miss Goody-too- shoes. She even gets along with Snape! Not to mention every guy drooling over her!" "Oh" Harry seemed offended, "But doens't that remind you of..." "Yeah.....Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, she didn't recall anything bad about him. "We're sort of...together" "You're what?" Screamed Hermione. "She's taken everything. Now she's taking you!" "Look, I think I'll leave you to calm down" and Harry left there.  
  
On Draco's bed was an envelope. He opened it. "If you want me come and get me!" It was written in green italic writing. Malfoy smiled. Though he didn't know where *she* was. Did she stay at the Gryffindor common room? Coz she never got sorted infront of everyone. At 9:00 he left the Slytherin Common room. He didn't know where he was going, but he hoped that Charisma could see through invisibility charms or he'd be stuffed. "This way!" a voice whispered. Draco looked around. "I'm over here" Draco followed the voices and got to the third floor. The door opened. "I knew you'd come" Charisma was standing in a silver, silk nighty. A long white dressing gown over it. She looked hot. Well that was what Malfoy was thinking. She took him to a door. And they went inside. "Rumors have it, that you're with Potthead. Am I right?" Malfoy asked, in awe of the room. "It's an exact replica of my bedroom at home. Dumbledore set it up for me. It was quite easy" "You didn't answer my question" Malfoy stopped abruptly. "Yes. They are true. That's why I have you here" "So why did you call me here? You're a goody-goody" Malfoy jumped onto the bed and sprawled himself across it. Charisma jumped on him. "You've been sucked into my plan, you silly thing" her eyes looked into his and they changed postions. "You like to be on top then?" asked Charisma curiously. "Yeah" he said and Charisma undid his shirt buttons. They swapped again and Charisma sat up. "Well for now. I'm on top!" she pushed his legs down so that they were flat on the bed and licked his muscular chest. Malfoy moaned. "Now, I want you to do something for me" "If it's pleasure you want, I'm you're guy" Charisma smiled. "I want you to seduce Hermione." Malfoy sat up. "But she's head over heels for me. She's gonna trip one day." "And that's what I want you to do, Malfoy" the way she said his name, it was so...so...sexy. "So you and Harry? Just a game?" "An objective" they changed postions again. "what do I get if I do it?" Malfoy asked with mischief. "I know what you want. And you can get it. Malfoy, together we can achieve great goals." Charisma kissed him. A long kiss this time. One that would get him to want more. "You can call me Draco, partner" "Well Draco." Fuck! It sounded hot. "Until your work is done, no more me for you" and Malfoy woke up. 


	3. Sex and Death

"What the fuck?!" Malfoy sat up in his bed. Did all that really happen, or was it just a dream? Malfoy wet his lips and tasted her lipgloss. It was still on his lips. The taste was Fairyfloss. (Cotton Candy) Malfoy couldn't believe what had just happened, and still didn't know how he was in his bed. He took a deep breath and smelled vanilla. Charisma smelt like Vanilla last night. So he must've really seen her. Malfoy quickly got dressed and went down to the Hall for breakfast. When he got there, he saw Charisma. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the *geeks.*  
  
Harry couldn't have been happier. He had his girl by his side, his best mate across from him and then Hermione. OK, so Harry could've been happier. But Hermione wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. She was certainly not pleased that Charisma was sitting at the same table as her, let alone across from her, whispering to Harry.  
  
After 5 minutes of Charisma and Harry mucking around, Hermione stood up. "Sorry I have to leave" she mumbled and Hermione left. "Where are you going?" called Ron. "Don't follow me," cried Hermione and she stormed off. Hermione stomped to the nearest staircase and sat down. "Now, now Hermione you didn't stay longer then 5 minutes in that Hall" Hermione looked up. "Malfoy" she couldn't believe he was insulting her already. She whimpered. "You're getting upset over *her*?" Malfoy smiled. "She isn't worth it. You know that Hermione." "I'm sure she is," cried Hermione, she couldn't believe he was complimenting her. "She's smarter, cooler, more popular and much more attractive, then I." "Now, I wouldn't say that, my dear Hermione" Malfoy offered his hand, which Hermione gratefully accepted. "Thanks" Hermione whispered, and gave him a weak smile. Draco softly kissed her. "Till another day." With that Malfoy left. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened, and slowly sank to the floor. His lips were so soft!  
  
It was potion class, with Snape and Charisma was sitting next to Malfoy, which was how Snape wanted it. Malfoy slipped Charisma a note. 'Last night, happened yeah?' the note said. Charisma handed the note back. 'Yeah, how's you and Hermione going?' 'Fine.' "Harry Potter!" Snape yelled, "Detention after class for speaking when I'm speaking. Now go sit next to Charisma, she may teach you a thing or two." Draco's eyes gleamed as Harry went and sat on the other side of Charisma. As Harry sat down, Charisma placed a hand on his leg and slowly caressed it. Harry looked at her and smiled. He wanted to kiss her, but with Snape he'd get a months detention. Charisma put her other hand on Malfoy's other leg and he jumped a little. Both boys at the same time were getting aroused. Damn.... It was like one big orgy between the three of them.  
  
After class Hermione approached Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle by his side. "Um...Malfoy?" Hermione started. "What do you want Mudblood?" snarled Malfoy. "Just wanted to let you know, how much of pathetic loser you are" and Hermione stormed off. "Not doing to well now, are we Malfoy?" asked Charisma inside of Malfoy's head. Malfoy shook his head furiously and left Crabbe and Goyle standing there like two dickheads.  
  
"Wait Hermione!" Malfoy called. "What for?" Hermione spun around. "Hermione, you should never talk to me in front of the guys, you should know that!" Malfoy said enraged. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot!" Hermione hung her head. "Now, now" Malfoy titled her chin upwards. "Meet me in the library at 9:00 tonight and we'll discuss it then, OK?"  
  
"Charisma, how did you get into this school?" asked Harry curiously. "Why what do you mean?" asked Charisma surprised. "I mean, Hogwarts doesn't usually accept people in their last year in school" "Oh that," Charisma smiled. "My best friend, is Dumbledore's niece. And since I was too accelerated for my old school, I moved here." "Oh" munched Ron with bits of food in his mouth. Hermione arrived at the table. "Sorry, I'm late guys" Hermione apologised as she sat at the dinner table. "Where were you?" asked Ron. "Oh, had to go to the Library" lied Hermione as she placed some vegetables on her plate. "No you weren't" said Harry. "Yeah, we saw you talking to Malfoy" said Charisma angrily, all though she really wasn't upset. Ron spat his drink over the table. "Hermione is that true?" asked Ron. "No, well Yes. I just had to insult him and then I went to the Library for 2 hours" said Hermione. All that was wrong. After she saw Malfoy she went into her room and looked through her clothes trying to find something nice to wear. "A), it didn't look like you two were fighting" Charisma started. Hermione's mouth dropped, while Ron leaned in to more of the conversation. "B) Harry and I were both in the Library, and we didn't see you" pointed out Charisma. Harry stood up. "Charisma is right Hermione. And since she's right, you're lying to us. And that isn't much of a friend if you have to lie to us." Harry nodded his head to the door and Charisma and him left. "Hermione what's going on?" asked Ron, he took her hands into his. "I can't tell you Ron. You'd just get mad and I don't want that to happen" "Try me" Ron leaned forward so their heads were almost touching. "I...I...I like" "Yeah..." "Malfoy" Ron stood up and backed away. "What?" he was enraged. The girl he loved was in love with another. That other was his best mate's and his worst enemy. "Don't leave" Hermione cried as Ron stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" yelled Ron as he got into the common room. Charisma and Harry were making out on the couch as Ron arrived. He stood there for a moment and as Charisma noticed Ron was there pushed Harry off. "What is it Ron?" asked Harry, fixing his glasses. "I don't think Charisma should be here, I think it's more between us," Ron said tapping his foot. Harry stood up, "Anything you say to me, she can hear." "It's OK Harry" Charisma started leaving. "No, it's not." Harry pulled Charisma back. "OK," Ron started. "Hermione likes...likes.... Malfoy" "She what?" Harry was enraged. Charisma pretended to look dumbstruck. "I'm gonna..." "Don't Harry," Charisma said softly. "Let me talk to her. Girl to Girl" "But Charisma" started Harry, but Charisma had already left.  
  
"Hey, Hermione" Charisma put her hand on Hermione's shoulder as she cried in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Leave me alone" Hermione whimpered. "I know your little secret about Draco" "Just go away" Hermione tried to push Charisma off her. "He isn't all that bad is he?" Hermione stopped crying. "Why are you here?" "I wanna talk" "About?" "You know who," Charisma fixed herself up. "How long has this been going on for?" "Since the start of this year, he's asked me to meet him tonight," Hermione sniffled. "And are you going to?" asked Charisma "I don't know" Hermione looked at Charisma and saw the trust in her eyes. "I'd do it Hermione" Charisma smiled. "You would?" "Hermione, the worst risk to take is not to risk at all" "Thanks Charisma" Hermione hugged Charisma. Charisma smiled, everything was going to plan.  
  
At 8:55 Hermione left the common room. She shivered as a slight breeze past through her hair. She was anxious to see what Malfoy had in store for her, but she was also afraid. Her footstep echoed in the Hall, although it was a Friday night, no one was around. It was 9:00 on the dot when she arrived at the Library. He wasn't there. No one was there. She slumped herself at one of the tables. Minutes passed. It was 5 past 9 and Hermione was wondering if Malfoy had actually stood her up. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. It was 10 past 9 and she started to leave. 'Bloody bustard stood me up!' As she got to the door, the voice she was wishing to hear was spoken. "You're not leaving already Hermione?" he asked. "Thought you may have stood me up" she turned around and smiled. "I'd never do that to you" he smiled an evil, yet attractive smile. "Are we still on?" "I guess" she shrugged. "OK, follow me" Draco took her hand and started leading naïve Hermione away, to his room of accomplishments.  
  
The room was misty, actually it was Charisma's room remodeled. She wasn't there of course, but she had plans of her own. "Wow! It's amazing" Hermione was astonished. "An amazing room for an amazing night!" called Draco. "You know it's my...my..." Hermione stopped and stared at her shoes. "Your first time?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed. "That's OK" Draco smiled. "An experienced person can teach you the moves." Hermione looked up, "Is it going to hurt?" "I'll go slow" Draco took Hermione's hand and placed her on the bed. He started kissing her and moved his hand up her skirt. She stopped him, "I heard for a girls first time that she should be on top." Draco dropped his head in pity, "I'll go easy on you, trust me." The way he said 'Trust me,' Hermione knew that she could. All of a sudden the sheet came from under them and rested on top of them. "Nice" Hermione chuckled. Draco smiled and pulled Hermione's skirt and underwear off. He undid her blouse and while caressing her thigh with his hand, undid her bra with the other. Hermione kissed Draco as he undressed. As the last piece of clothing touched the floor, they folded up neatly and went into the corner. They kissed and kissed, but Draco started getting sick of the games.  
  
Draco moved down Hermione and she hesitated. He slowly put it in her and Hermione moaned. Draco pushed her legs further apart and she could feel it stretching. Draco slowly came out again. As he put it back in, Hermione moaned in pain.  
  
As she started to orgasm, Draco started to come to. It wasn't the best sex he'd had, but it was average. When it was over, they laid beside each other. "Oh my gosh, that was great" Hermione moaned. Draco smiled. Another Victory!  
  
Hermione moved down onto Doraco, but Hermione didn't turn Draco on. That was it. He'd had enough. Draco pushed Hermione off without giving away the secret and told her she should go back to the common room.  
  
"So how did it go?" Charisma asked as her and Draco met, the next day. "OK, I guess" shrugged Draco. Charisma raised her eyebrows. "My best is still Samantha" "Who is this Sam girl?" asked Charisma getting jealous. "She's like my fuck buddy, and she's fantastic!" Charisma walked off. 'We'll see about that!' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape" "Yes Charisma" It was Potions again and Charisma needed a few bits and pieces. "Do you mind if I just borrowed a few ingredients? There's a potion I've seen around, it looks quite interesting" Charisma turned on the charm, that she was good at. "Well, since you are doing really well in my Potions class and was excellent at your old school, I don't see why not," there was something about this girl, Snape liked, but he didn't know what. "Thank-you Professor" Charisma smiled. "The cupboard is that way, Charisma" Snape opened his cupboard and Charisma picked a bit of this and a bit of that.  
  
Charisma put all her ingredients into her cauldron. She was going to increase the power of her wand and get rid of Sam. Charisma dipped her wand into the cauldron and as she pulled it out, it glowed green. She softly blew on her wand and it went to its natural colour. Charisma cleaned up and then left her room. Curling her wand in her long fingers as she went.  
  
"Samantha?" Samantha turned around to see Charisma. At that moment Charisma pointed her wand at Samantha and chanted *"Deathdifier!"* Suddenly, a long stream of green shooted out from her wand and electrocuted Sam. As Sam shook, a sizzling sound came and Sam blew up in flames. The few people that saw were put under a memory spell. "Don't mess with my Draco again!" and with that, Charisma calmly walked off.  
  
A week after, Dumbledore stood up at dinner and said, "I'm afraid to say we have lost a student. (Pause) Samantha Felton has passed." There was a gasp followed by a silence from the students. Draco looked at Charisma. As she turned and saw him she smiled.  
  
Charisma snuck off to her room and 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Charisma opened it and Draco was standing there. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" raged Malfoy. Charisma closed the door, "Gee, you're hot when you're angry" "Don't change the subject!" yelled Malfoy. "Are you going to kill every girl I've had sex with?" Charisma pushed him onto her bed. "Draco my dear, did you know she was a Mudblood?" "What?!" yelled Malfoy, "No she wasn't" "She was," Charisma threw Draco a file on Samantha. "That mother fucking bitch! She lied to me. Now who's gonna give me a good fuck?" Draco threw the file to the floor. "Well baby," Charisma jumped onto Draco. "You still haven't gotten your end of the deal"  
  
.................... 


	4. VIP Tickets

Draco was a tiger in the bedroom, well when he wanted to be. Charisma was too, so it was one big, exciting massacre. It was so rough and bump, that it is hard to detail. If there were windows in the room, it would've had at least ten layers of fog on it. You could've boiled an egg in there!  
  
As they lay there motionless, Charisma started Humming. As Malfoy recognised the song, he sang the first bit.  
"You ain't gotta say too much,  
From the look in your eyes,  
I can tell you wanna fuck" Charisma smiled.  
"And you ain't gotta call me ya boo,  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck,  
I wanna fuck you" They sung the chorus again and finished. Malfoy pounced on top of Charisma and they started again. They had done it so many times they were losing count. "Oh, oh" moaned Charisma. "Draco." Malfoy thrusted. "Oo, There!" Malfoy moaned at Charisma's pleasure. "Ah, Ah, Ah..." In, out, in, out.... Not like when Malfoy was doing Hermione, this had something to it. Charisma screamed as she had an orgasm, which didn't take long when she was with Malfoy. Malfoy took himself up and the two cuddled together. "Do you like 504 boys?" asked Charisma snuggling into Malfoy. "Really only that song," smiled Draco and kissed her head. "Seeing we're doing the talking bit, where would you put me on a scale from 1 - 10?" asked Charisma, mischievously. "Hmm... 1?" Charisma hit him. "No, um...You'd be infinite, that's the best fuck I've ever had!" "Better than Samantha?" Charisma ran her fingers down Draco's muscular chest as she spoke. "Way," Draco and Charisma embraced into a passionate kiss. "Anyway, aren't you scared someone's gonna come up here and hear the noise?" "No silly," giggled Charisma as she got the cherries and chocolate-dipped strawberries from the hidden fridge. "The walls are absolutely sound proof," Charisma seductively ate one of her cherries, and placed the bowl on the bed. She then went and got 2 shot glasses, and filled them with "Wizard's Orgasm." "To us?" she toasted. "To us" the two toasted their glasses and drank.  
  
'Dear Draco, What's going on? Ever since the night we slept together, you've barely spoken to me. Have I done something wrong? Aren't I good enough? Please write back, Love Hermione' Hermione slipped her letter into Malfoy's robe, as he walked past. When she was alone she went to find Charisma.  
  
Hermione found Charisma in the library looking at "Witches Dirrty Lingerie." It was a catalogue of sassy lingerie. As Hermione approached Charisma she circled a pair of hot pink bra and undies. "Umm..Charisma, can I talk to you?" "Yeah, whatever" Charisma kept flicking through her book. "Umm...In private. Girl to Girl" Hermione had a quaver in her voice. Charisma looked up and closed her book with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah?" Hermione leaned forward and whispered into Charisma's ear, "I slept with Malfoy." Charisma smiled and as she faced Hermione she went serious, "And?" "And he hasn't talked or anything to me since." Charisma acted shocked. "Well have you spoken to him?" "No way!" Hermione shook her head. "Written a letter?" "I slipped one into his pocket today" "Well now we wait," Charisma shifted in her chair. "Does it mean I'm bad at it?" worried Hermione. Charisma smirked. "No, it's just guys. Did *you* like it?" "Oh Charisma," said Hermione dreamily, "It was great! I wanna do it again and again and again!" Charisma nearly burst out into laughing fits, "Then do it!" "I can't Charisma" Hermione looked at her feet. Charisma waved her wand over her catalogue and chanted *"Duplicaro!"* Suddenly there was an exact copy of Charisma's magazine. She handed Hermione the catalogue. "Try this!"  
  
Hermione was stunned at the clothing she was seeing. She'd never wear this, well maybe once.  
  
That night, Charisma went looking for Malfoy, she found him outside. "Hey" she smiled. "Hey" this wasn't going anywhere. "Did you get a letter today?" "What?" Malfoy was confused. Charisma got close to him and slid her hand down...into his pocket. Malfoy thought it was something else, and was shocked that's all she was doing. "This, my dear, is a letter from our little Hermione" "Oh, I didn't even notice" "Well, guys usually don't!" Charisma opened the note and read it out aloud. "Yeah, she was right on the money, she wasn't good enough, she was horrible!" Malfoy spat on the grass. "Well, she wants more," Charisma leaned forward and place her hand on Malfoy's leg. "Oh, no... Please don't make me Charisma" pleaded Malfoy; he didn't want to go through it again. "Oh come on Draco, for me" Charisma kissed him and Malfoy knew he couldn't let her down. "Oh OK. But I'm doing this for you. The snake doesn't even want it and that means something's wrong" "Does the snake want it now, from me?" asked Charisma cheekily. "The snake wants it from you 24/7" informed Malfoy. "Well Mr. Snake" said Charisma to Malfoy's pants. "Until you get Hermione going, I'm off limits!" Charisma got up and started to leave. "But Charisma!" called Malfoy. Charisma waved her hand in the air, as if to say 'whatever,' and went into the castle.  
  
"Charisma" Harry jumped off his chair kissed Charisma as she entered the room. "Where have you been?" "Oh just for a walk" "Aren't you cold?" worried Harry. "Don't worry about it" smiled Charisma, "It's not that cold out anyway." "Oh, Hey Charisma" Ron was walking down the stairs, from the boys bedroom. "Hey Ron" "Hey Ron" echoed Harry. "Have any of you two seen Hermione?" asked Ron. "No," Harry and Charisma shook their heads. "Can I tell you both something?" asked Ron getting closer to them and whispering. "Yeah" "It's a secret OK?" Harry and Charisma nodded and the three were all close together. "I like Hermione" "Yeah Ron," smiled Harry "We all do." "No, Harry. More than a friend." "Oh" Charisma pretended that she was shocked but was also cool about it. But actually Charisma was jumping up and down in her skin thinking 'this is even better than my plan.' Harry was shocked, "but Ron, when? Why now?" "I've liked her for ages" said Ron, "But I've been to shy to tell anyone" "Well, have you told *her* Ron?" asked Harry. "No" Ron shook his head. "Well, you should do that" said Harry. "Not necessarily, Harry" informed Charisma. "You might scare her off! You have to play it hard-to-get some chicks love that stuff. And seeing's that she likes Malfoy, well that's what she wants" "Ugh.." said Ron, "Don't say that, how she can like Malfoy is besides me" Charisma was boiling up inside, 'how could he say that about her man?' "Why don't you take her to the Qudditch match this weekend? We could double date" smiled Harry. "Double date?" asked Charisma. "Yeah, well sorry to spring this on you now, I wanted to wait for the right moment, but I have tickets to the Quidditch match on the weekend. And I was gonna see if you wanted to come with me...I have VIP seats" "Oh Harry" cried Charisma and gave him a big hug. "I'd love to!" "I should be able to get 2 more tickets for you and Hermione" said Harry happily. "Cool" shrugged Ron and he went to his room to think.  
  
"You're here still?" teased Charisma as she approached Malfoy, who was sitting on the bench. "It's getting late Malfoy, you should be in bed by now" Charisma imitated a teacher. "Hmm...I'm thinking of what I'm going to do about Hermione" Malfoy looked up at the stars. "Well, think no more!" Charisma stood up in triumph and then sat back down again. "I'm listening" said Malfoy. "Well, Ron likes Hermione. Sooooo Harry and I (cough, cough) are going to try to set them up this weekend at the Quidditch match we're going to" "Keep going" Malfoy shifted in his chair. "And...you're going to be in the VIP section as well, watching the game. And tempting Hermione to sleep with you again..." Charisma looked at Malfoy and continued. "Anyway when she goes to the Bathroom, you're going to follow her, take her away, fuck her, bring her back all glowing to finish watching the match...Another success, another triumph, and breaking up the fantastic trio" Charisma pretend to cry. "Good plan, is it going to work though?" Malfoy was a bit worried, he'd have to fight Harry and Ron. He knew he could take them one on one, but two on one would be a bit harder. "Of course, I'll set all the pins up, and you just have to knock them down" Charisma kissed Malfoy long and hard. "Tomorrow when I wink at you, go and ask her if she wants to go out Saturday night, she'll have plans of course, but that's part of the plan. Oh and you might wanna have some excuse for not writing back to her. Ciao!"  
  
"Oh My Gosh Hermione, guess what?" Hermione just arrived at the breakfast table when Harry started talking to her. "What?" she asked. "I have 4 tickets to the Quidditch game on Saturday night, and one is for you" "Oh wow! Thanks Harry." "No problem. And they're VIP. There's only one thing...Someone's going to have to sit on their own." "Oh, I will" volunteered Charisma. "How far away from you guys is it?" "Oh just a couple of rows" said Harry. "Yeah, that's fine." Charisma winked at Harry, to let him know that as long as Hermione and Ron were together that it didn't matter. "What seat am I in?" "FF6" read Harry from the ticket. "Cool" Charisma smiled and then excused herself from the table.  
  
"So, did you get a ticket?" Charisma asked Malfoy. "Yep, FF7" "Oh my god!" cried Charisma. "Is something wrong Miss Cruise?" asked Snape. "Oh, sorry Professor." Charisma turned to Malfoy and whispered, "You're gonna be next to me!" "Cool, do I get something when we're there?" "We'll see," smiled Charisma. "Oh, when you're ready you can ask her if she wants to go out on Saturday" "OK" smiled Malfoy and turned his attention to his cauldron.  
  
"Umm...Hermione" Malfoy approached Hermione in the library. "Malfoy" said Hermione stunned. Malfoy smiled, "Urgh...Do you want to go out with me on Saturday night?" "I'd love to" cried Hermione. "Oh, I can't. I'm going out with Harry, Ron and Charisma to the Quidditch" "Oh really?" asked Malfoy. "I'm going there too. Maybe we should meet up or something" "Yeah we should do that" smiled Hermione. "Umm... Why didn't you reply to my letter?" "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy lately." "Oh that's OK. So I'm not bad or anything?" "No Hermione, you were actually quite good. Now I have to go now" with that Malfoy left and went outside. "Fuck! I need to wash my mouth out with soap for saying that." "Now, now Draco. It's all for a good cause." Smiled Charisma. Malfoy went up to kiss her. "No way" Charisma shook her head. "You ain't kissing me, straight after what you said." "But..." "Shh...."Charisma put her finger on Malfoy's soft, warm lips. "No buts allowed."  
  
"Charisma" shrieked Hermione as she saw Charisma at dinner. "I need your help" "Yeah," Charisma didn't want to hear Hermione's shit. She had things to do. "Oh Charisma, Draco's going to be at the Quidditch game and wants to meet up" whispered Hermione. "Oh wow!" faked Charisma. "I need you to help pick some clothes and some stuff from that magazine" "Oh OK, after dinner all right?" The boys arrived at the table. "OK!" 


	5. Quidditch

"Well, what do you like?" asked Charisma, as they flicked through the magazine. "To be honest, I don't like any!" shrieked Hermione. "So, you need my help to pick something that Malfoy will like?" "Yeah, you're into that kind of stuff" "Hmm." pondered Charisma what about this?" it was a Maid's costume. "Err, no. Can we just get some nice lingerie? Blue, if there are any?" "Yeah, sure" smiled Charisma and flicked the page. "What about these?" "Oh, they're nice" smiled Hermione. It was a pair of bluey-purple underwear and bra. The girls filled out Hermione's details and sent it off. In 10 minutes an owl had returned with a package. "Wow" enthused Hermione. "That was quick!" "Well, some girls need them in desperate measures. It's not like every time a girl has sex, that she knows they're going to," informed Charisma. "Oh, OK"  
  
It was Saturday morning, 6:00am. 2 hours before the Quidditch match and there was a knock on Charisma's door. "Come in" called Charisma from her wardrobe. "Hey," it was Draco. "Hey Baby" Charisma changed her attitude. "What are you doing?" "Oh, I'm about to have a shower, you wanna join me?" "Yeah, OK"  
  
Draco and Charisma were making out in the shower. "What brought you up here?" asked Charisma in-between kisses. "I needed something good before I had to fuck *her*" Charisma giggled and pushed Malfoy up against the wall. "Now, now. You know the deal. And I can't break it!" "Baby, don't" "Go on...Out! The towels just there. I'm the dessert," Charisma pashed him strongly. As Malfoy closed the door behind him, Charisma started singing "Killing me Softly." 'Damn she has a beautiful voice' thought Draco. And it was beautiful. Her voice melted someone's heart like chocolate melting in your mouth on a hot summer's day.  
  
"What do you think?" Charisma came out of the bathroom and modeled her clothes. "Wow! You look great!" complimented Draco. "Why aren't wearing robes?" "Didn't want to!" smiled Charisma. She was wearing tight black leather pants, black boots, a low-cut red top, a black leather jacket and a red hat. "You smell great," Draco was standing face to face with Charisma by then. They kissed. "Ah, No" Charisma pushed them apart. "Can't wreck the lipstick." "I should go get ready" Draco walked to the door. "See you later, my fair princess" Charisma waved as Draco walked out the door.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" said Charisma as she knocked at Harry's door. "Yeah, come in." Charisma walked in. "Wow! You look beautiful" Harry's jaw was wide open. "Close that mouth before you start catching flies," laughed Charisma. Harry approached Charisma and kissed her. "You're going to be great tonight" "Harry, how are we going to get there?" asked Charisma. "The scenic way!"  
  
"We're going by broom?" Charisma's mouth dropped. "Yep" Harry and Charisma got onto his highly maintenance ThunderSwift, the newest, fastest broom of the year. "We're going to Australia by broom?" asked Hermione as her and Ron walked in. "We're going to the Portkey first. Jump on behind me Hermione," Hermione got onto the broom behind Ron, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"G'day!" approached a young wizard, as Charisma, Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in Australia. He was blonde, blue eyes, cute, the surf type. "Yes, how do we get to our seats?" Harry showed him their tickets. "Ahh, VIP" The Australian waved his wand and next thing they knew Hermione, Ron, Harry and Charisma were standing at the top of the VIP box. The stadium was enormous, a lot bigger than the one in England. It was ¾ full but they still had 15 minutes to go. "Your seats are down there, while one is up here" the usher pointed out. "Come sit with us, for a while Charisma" directed Harry and they took their seats with Charisma on Harry's knee. "Excuse me?" "Yes?" the usher turned around. "Can you please tell me when the person sitting in FF7 arrives?" asked Harry. "Sure," and the usher moved away. "Is that boy in FF5 going to be any competition?" asked Harry moving his hand along Charisma's thigh. "Of course not baby," Charisma looked at the boy. It was the one they met when they arrived. "Umm..Excuse me, Mr. Potter" "Yes?" Harry looked at the Usher. "The man sitting in FF7 is here" "Thanks" Harry gave him a tip, and the usher left. Harry and the others turned around to where Charisma was going to be sitting. "Malfoy," gritted Ron. "Charisma honey, maybe we should swap seats" Harry suggested. "I'll go there," insisted Hermione. Ron and Harry turned to Hermione, "No!" "It's OK Harry," urged Charisma. "It's Malfoy, not like anything is going to happen. You should be more worried about the guy in FF5!" giggled Charisma. "Oh, you have a point. You'd be a loser to like Malfoy!" Charisma pushed Harry's leg hard as she got up. "Ow...Charisma!" "Ooh...Sorry Harry" Charisma kissed Harry on the cheek and went to her seat. "Miss Cruise good to see you here" smirked Draco. "Same to you!" Charisma smiled and placed her hand on Draco's leg.  
  
"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND ANYTHING INBETWEEN WELCOME TO THE GRAND FINAL QUIDDITCH MATCH OF AUSTRALIA VS. BULGARIA!" The crowd roared in response to the heavily Australian-accented commentator. The stadium was now Full House and there was about Five- hundred thousand people there. "IT IS GREAT TO SEE SO MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE HERE IN AUSTRALIA, FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD. FIRST UP ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE BULGARIAN NATIONAL TEAM MASCOTS" There was a roar from the Bulgarian supporters as a hundred or so Veela came gliding out. As the Veela started dancing every man in the stadium started to act crazy. Everyone except for Draco. Instead of listening and watching the Veela, he was listening to the soothing voice of Charisma. Somehow her voice could outdo the Veela so he was the only guy not being under their spell. The music stopped and the crowd went wild. Some of anger, some of joy. Draco looked at Charisma. "How did you do that?" "Do what?" asked Charisma in a fake voice. "You kept me sane. It's your voice, what are you?" "My great-grandmother was a Siren. I get it from her." "Does that mean you've had me under a love spell all this time?" "I promise you no..." assured Charisma. "Wait...you love me?" "Of course I do Charisma. You're fantastic. Funny, smart, devil in disguise. Not to forget you're beautiful" Draco took Charisma's hands. "I love you Charisma" Charisma shed a tear and kissed Draco. "I love you too" "NOW SINCE WE HAVE THOSE VEELA OFF THE FIELD IT IS TIME TO INTRODUCE THE AUSTRALIAN MASCOTS" interrupted the commentator. The crowd cheered even louder than before. And out jumped some funny looking bunyips. "GRRRRRRR" screamed the Bunyips and the Veela ran and hid. The Bunyips then faced the audience and started acting stupid. Making the whole stadium burst into fits of laughter. "HAHA, THANK-YOU, OH MY GOD, THANK-YOU BUNYIPS" The Bunyips bounced off the field crazily. With the crowd cheering. "NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME - THE BULGARIAN NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM! I GIVE YOU - CIVISIC!" A guy zoomed about as a blurred scarlet dot as the Bulgarian supporters went crazy. "IVANOVA! LEVSKI! RINGETTE! VOLKOV! ZOGRAF! AAAAND YOUR SEEKER - KRUM!" The crowd burst out in applause as 7 players in scarlet flew with great speed across the stadium. "AND NOW SAY A WARM G'DAY TO THE HOME SIDE. AUSTRALIA PRESENTS - CLARKE!" Loud cheers filled the stadium. "COLENSO! COOK! STAGGARD! MANGAN! THORNTON! AAAND THE FANTASTIC SEEKER EYCK!" There was a howling applause from the crowd. "AND HERE, FROM ENGLAND, OUR REFEREE, MS. HAWTHORN" A young girl with brown hair wearing robes of black came out with a polished silver whistle around her neck. A crate under one of her arms. "I thought the referee's uniform was gold" whispered Charisma in Draco's ear. "They usually are, but because Australia's colours are green and gold it's a different story" informed Draco. Charisma nodded. The referee kicked the crate while on the broomstick, and the Quaffle, 2 Bludgers and the golden snitch erupted out of it. The crowd gasped. "AND THEY'RE OFF" started the commentator. "COLENSO HAS THE QUAFFLE, OH JUST MISSED THE BLUDGER, TO MANGAN NOW AND SHE SCORES. 10, NEIL AUSSIES INFRONT!" Hermione walked passed Charisma and Draco and headed towards the toilets. "When you're ready baby" Charisma kissed Draco and he stood up. "I'll miss you" whispered Draco and followed the innocent Hermione.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" the guy in FF5 started hitting on Charisma. "Don't even think about it." Charisma flicked her wand "*Silenzio! *" The guy tried to say something, but couldn't. Charisma had muted him.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were making out in the disabled toilets. Hermione was enjoying every minute of it. Draco tried to pretend it was Charisma, but everything was so different. Charisma kissed with more passion and as she did, they'd explore each other. One of Hermione's problems was that she had watched too many Romance movies and thinking that's how it worked. Another is that when she kissed it was like she was eating Draco's face off. She also tried too hard. Draco could've written a 1,000+-word essay about how bad she was. Draco slipped Hermione's skirt off to reveal the underwear that Charisma had chosen. 'Well least, Hermione has some taste in clothes' thought Draco, not knowing that Charisma was the one the picked them. "Nice underwear," complimented Draco. "Thanks, Charisma picked them," said Hermione in-between kisses. 'Typical' thought Draco, as he slipped her underwear off. "Ready?" "But your pants aren't even down" said Hermione crazily. "Gee, Hermione" Draco pushed his index finger up into her. "Ah" cried Hermione. "That's cold" "Just enjoy this while it lasts."  
  
Back at the game Eyck and Krum were fighting to get to the Snitch. The scores were level and Eyck and Krum were head to head at the Snitch. The snitch was going straight towards the VIP section. As it got 2 metres from the crowd Krum pulled up as Eyck caught the Snitch a metre away from Charisma and braked. "AND EYCK HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AUSTRALIA HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW!" The stadium shook as the crowd thundered with cheers and applause. "WHAT AN AMAZING GAME. NECK-TO-NECK ALL THE WAY. AND FINISHING WITH AUSTRALIA 200 TO BULGARIA 50"  
  
By this time Draco was cleaning up, "You'd better hurry up. Sounds like the game has finished" He ran out and left Hermione sitting on the sink.  
  
"Who won?" asked Draco as he reached Charisma. "The Aussies!" "What's wrong with him?" asked Draco looking at the guy sitting next to her. "Oh Shit!" Charisma clicked her fingers and the guy's voice came back. "You crazy bitch!" yelled the guy. Charisma turned to face him and had Draco's evil stare behind her. "What was that?" asked Charisma sarcastically. "Nothing," the boy looked the other way. While Hermione walked down the aisle to her seat. "What took you so long 'Mione?" asked Ron. "You missed so much!" "Sorry didn't feel to good," lied Hermione. "So you don't want to stay for the party?" asked Harry. "Oh, I'm feeling better now," said Hermione. "Well let's go, I don't want Charisma near Malfoy anymore," said Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione got Charisma and left.  
  
"Krum, how have you been?" Harry gave Krum one of those 'guy' hugs. "Yeah OK," smiled Krum, "Hermione, Ron how are you?" "Good," they both said together. "And who's this heavenly beauty?" asked Krum looking at Charisma. "Charisma Cruise," smiled Charisma. "Pleased to meet you," Charisma placed out her hand to shake, Krum took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure must be mine" "Charisma, Viktor Krum. Viktor my girlfriend Charisma," interrupted Harry. "So what happened to the game Viktor?" asked Charisma innocently. "Oh, just bad luck" shrugged Krum. Krum tried to change the subject. "Want a drink?" "Yeah sure," said Harry. "Yes please," smiled Hermione. "Whatever," shrugged Ron. "Alcoholic?" asked Charisma. "I'm sure there'll be some" Krum went into the Kitchen. "I'll go help" insisted Charisma and followed Krum. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around the room for some where to sit. Half of the Australian team were already smashed out of their minds and three quarters of the Bulgarian team were too. "Oh, couch" spotted Hermione and they half ran half-walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"So how long have you been with Potter?" asked Krum. "Dunno" said Charisma searching the cupboard. "Do you have any Sambuca?" "Should be somewhere in there" "Oh found it!" Charisma turned around with a bottle of Sambuca in her hands. "You didn't really come here to pour drinks did you?" "Yes I did" protested Krum. Charisma looked at the kitchen bench, which was clear. Krum looked to where he was standing. "OK, I didn't" "I must say, for a man from Bulgaria, you're English is pretty good" "Thank-you" Krum leaned into Charisma and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Maybe we need a room," insisted Charisma and they went upstairs into a spare room. Charisma and Krum kissed and kissed. Krum started feeling her up. It was interrupted when there was a bang and a crash coming from downstairs. "We better see what it is," said Charisma pushing Krum away. "Do we have to?" asked Krum upset. "Yes!" Charisma approached the door. "Not a word to anyone!" Krum pretended to zip up his lips. "Not a peep!" 


	6. Grace

"You bloody asshole" yelled Ron as he went to punch Draco, but missed Charisma got down the stairs and straight away knew the situation. As Harry ran into the room he got hold of Ron, while Charisma got a hold of Draco and gave him to Krum. "What's the matter Weasel? You need Scarhead to do your battles for you?" yelled Draco, trying to push away from Krum. Charisma saw Hermione on the otherside of the kitchen and went up to her. "What fucking happened Hermione?" "Well, Draco and I were kissing and Ron walked in on us and totally cracked it" said Hermione shakily. "They then started fighting and then you and Harry came in and... Oh" Hermione hugged Charisma. "It's OK Hermione, it's OK!" comforted Charisma. She looked up at Harry, "I think we should go." "OK" nodded Harry. They thanked Krum, and left.  
  
They got back to Hogwarts at about 7:00pm. Ron didn't look at Hermione and wouldn't listen to her apologies. "Oh come on Ron," cried Hermione. Ron looked at Charisma and Harry. "I think I'm going to have a rest" and with that he went to his room. "I'm going to follow him. Goodnight love," said Harry kissing Charisma on the cheek. "Hermione" Harry nodded to Hermione, with utter disgust and went after Ron. "What did I do Charisma, What did I do?" Hermione cried in Charisma's arms. "Oh Hermione, they just don't understand. Don't worry about them though! If they can't accept that you like Malfoy and that you are sort-of together, then they aren't real friends" "But..." stuttered Hermione. "No buts about it Hermione!" said Charisma. "Yeah! You're right Charisma!" Hermione stopped crying and walked off. Charisma smiled to herself. 'Part 1 accomplished' she thought.  
  
"Harry, Ron" Charisma knocked on the boy's dormitory door. "Come in" came Harry's voice from inside. "I really don't want to say this to you, but Hermione said that she doesn't care what you think and that she loves Malfoy. And that you're not really good friends because you don't support her" "Oh she wants to play it like that does she?" said Harry furiously. "Oh and that she's fucked him on more than one occasion" Charisma included. "That's it! Hermione Granger can go get fucked!...Though not literally" Ron stood up. "Did she actually say that?" "Well, she actually said 'and tell them I've had sex with him on more that one occasion' but you know that ain't my lingo" corrected Charisma. They all put their hands together. "Fuck Hermione!"  
  
Through the hour, Ron, Harry and Charisma shared stories and jokes. "I should go now," said Charisma getting up. "Actually Ron, do you mind?" asked Harry, grabbing Charisma's arm. Ron looked at Harry. "Oh all right!" and Ron trudged out the door. Harry pulled Charisma onto him. "Now, now...we can't have this fight interrupt our night, now can we?" "What did you have in mind?" asked Charisma cheekily.  
  
It was 9:00 and Charisma looked up at the sky, as she lay on the soft ground. Wow did the night look splendid. The stars shone brightly and there was no sound to be heard. The full moon cast its reflection on the lake and the air was warm. "When you don't want to be found, you're hard to find" Malfoy stood over Charisma. "Is there a particular reason for that?" Charisma wrapped her legs around his which brought him to his knees, "Not really." Draco rolled himself next to her. "They're glowing brightly tonight, aren't they?" Charisma snuggled up to him. "Yeah...some one else could be glowing too..." "Are you suggesting what I think you are Miss Cruise?" "It depends if Mr. Snake wants it or not" Charisma kissed Draco's neck. Draco was already going hard. "Oh he wants it" He got on top of her and unzipped her pants. "More nice lingerie" he teased. Charisma giggled. "Do you like them?" "Not when they're on I don't" Draco pulled her underwear off with his teeth. Draco started kissing Charisma's thighs and made his way up. Charisma's wand started releasing purple sparks. "Oh Shit, I have to go!" Charisma pushed Draco off. "But why, we were just getting started." "I'll make it up to you! I promise." She kissed him. In less than 5 minutes she had left, while Malfoy pulled his pants back on and gazed back up at the stars.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Charisma sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore. "I'm sorry to call for you at this time of night" Dumbledore aplogised. "Oh, that's OK. I was only studying" "I just wanted to know if everything was OK. Are you liking it here?" "Oh yes, thank-you for asking." "There is also another thing," sounding a little worried. Charisma leaned forward. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "Grace, has fallen very ill." Dumbledore started going teary-eyed. "So I must go see how she is doing." Grace was Charisma's best friend and Dumbledore's niece. "But why?" asked Charisma breaking down. "Professor McGonagall is coming with me, so I need you to look after the class for the first 5 minutes on Monday, until the fill-in arrives." "Can't I come, please?" cried Charisma. Fawkes saw how upset she was and embraced her with its wings. "No, it'll be too devastating for her and you. They have her in a Muggle hospital" "A Muggle hospital? Why?" "She has come down with a Muggle disease that we haven't heard of in the Wizarding world. Nothing here can help us. It is up to the Muggle wizards now" "This can't be happening...Please! This isn't happening," Charisma stood up. "I'm sorry, but it is and they don't think she's going to make it" remarked Dumbledore, and with that Charisma stormed out.  
  
Charisma ran outside, hoping to find Draco. He was still lying on the grass. "Oh Draco" she cried, and embraced him tightly. "Charisma, what's wrong?" Draco wiped the tears from Charisma's face with his sleeve. "My best friend is really sick, and they think she's going to die." "It's OK Charisma," comforted Draco. "Not it's not. It's fucking not, my best friend..." Charisma cried until she fell asleep. Draco carried her up into her room, and fell asleep next to her.  
  
All through Sunday, Charisma stayed in her room. Everyone in the school knew why.  
  
"Now everyone," Charisma looked at everyone's faces staring blankly at her. "Professor McGonagall isn't here for today, so just stay quiet until our fill-in teacher arrives," as Charisma walked back to her seat everyone looked at her. No one dared to say a word. 5 minutes later the door opened, and this young, girl with black hair walked into the classroom. "Morning everyone, I am Miss Wood. And today I am looking after your class. I believe you all know what to go on with?" The class groaned. "Great! Well if you need anything, I'm just up here," Miss Wood smiled a friendly smile and started working on her books, magically. "Look at her up there" whispered Ron to Harry. "She's cool as!" "To old for you, Mr. Weasley!" joked Harry.  
  
At breaktime Harry and Ron went up to Charisma. "Umm...Charisma?" "Yes?" Charisma turned around. "Do you want to talk about any of this?" asked Harry kindly. "No, I don't. And please let everyone else know that. If you need me for any other *important* issues, I'll be in the Library." And with that Charisma left.  
  
It was dinnertime when Charisma's snow owl, Belle, flew in with a letter. "It's a letter from Dumbledore," she slowly opened it, while Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at the letter. "Dear Charisma, I will not be at the school for the rest of the week, because Grace's condition has gotten worse. Professor McGonagall should arrive later tonight. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Charisma folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. She looked at the others. "Don't ask," she said as she fed Belle a piece of chicken. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared down at their plate. Each knowing it was bad news.  
  
Everything went pretty slow that week and Charisma was too scared to ask Professor McGonagall how bad it really was. The only time people saw her was during classes and when it was time to eat. Otherwise she was in her room and the only person that was there was Draco. He was with Charisma 24/7. He truly loved her, and would die if he had to marry some one else. He was going to ring his father after this all cleared up. He was going to let him know what he really felt and that Charisma was the one for him.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape" Charisma approached the tall dark haired man one day, after class. "Yes Ms Cruise?" Professor Snape turned around slowly. "I was wondering if there is a potion to bring people back to life?" Snape chuckled, "There is but it's only temporary, and it usually has some sort of consequences." Charisma pondered for a moment, "What about something to fix illnesses?" Snape finally clicked. "Charisma it won't work." "What won't Professor?" asked Charisma innocently. "You want to heal your friend before she dies" Snape's lips curled. "So..." "Any witchcraft or wizardry cannot fix a Muggle-born illness." Charisma's eyes fired, "You weak fucking bustard" and she stormed off.  
  
Charisma listened to one of her and Grace's favourite songs over and over again softly as she wept and cursed Snape in her bedroom. "Charisma it's not his fault" whispered Draco putting his arm around her. Charisma paused and looked out from her teary eyes, "You're right...It's the all the muggles fault. Them Fucking disease carrying muggles." 'Not the response I was looking for' thought Draco as he comforted her in his arms. Draco softly moved Charisma off of him. "You know what Charisma, you're right," he stood up tall. "Everything is the muggles fault and that's why I was brought up to hate them. Their diseases killed my grandfather and I will put up with this no more."  
  
On the Friday night, at about 8:00pm, Belle brought Charisma a letter. It was a purple envelope with fancy black writing on the front. It was from Dumbledore. Charisma scanned the room for Draco, he was no where to be seen. But she saw and felt Harry, Ron and Hermione's gaze on her. She slowly and carefully opened the letter. It read:  
  
"Dear Charisma, 


	7. Memories

"...I am very sorry to tell you this, but Grace has passed. The funeral will be on Sunday morning; you are most welcome to come. If not I will send my regards and see you back at Hogwarts on Monday. I am sorry,  
Dumbledore." Charisma stared at the letter as a warm, soft tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, Charisma" Harry put his arm around her. "Just leave me alone" cried Charisma and ran out of the hall.  
  
Charisma ran as fast as she could, not knowing where her feet were going to take her.  
  
She felt guilty, Guilty that she wasn't there to say goodbye. Guilty that she had left Grace alone, while she enjoyed herself. Guilty that she couldn't and didn't to anything to save her. Guilty that in a way she was relieved that she didn't have to wait any longer to hear those words. She felt angry, angry that the muggles had given Grace this disease. Angry that Dumbledore had to write a stupid letter to tell her. Angry that she'd never see her best friend again. Angry that the stupid fucking world was against her. She felt defeated; the dumb, lazy muggles had defeated her. She tasted revenge; she wanted to rid the world of muggles so badly that she'd live in Azkaban for eternity for it. She felt alone; there was no one there to comfort her anymore. No one there to help her now. No one to share jokes with, and have girl nights. No one to talk about triumphs with. No one. Just no one. But worst of all she felt...different. No words can really describe how she felt. She felt empty. A piece of her spirit had gone with Grace. And would be gone forever.  
  
Finally Charisma stopped running. And found herself along the lake. That's when all the memories flooded her mind...  
  
****** "Charisma that's my dress" cried a 7 year old Grace. "No it's not. It's mine!" whined Charisma. "Uncle Dumblydore" Grace started getting frustrated. "Now, now girls, Just wear something different," said a young Dumbledore. "OK" the girls went off and came back in 5 minutes wearing the same clothes. As they saw each other they giggled. "Uncle Dumblydore, we're sisters" said Grace putting her arm around Charisma. "Yep" nodded Charisma.  
  
Charisma smiled with her arm around Grace, they were now 13. "We're gonna be famous mum" she said still smiling. "And we're going to rule the world," said Grace standing tall. "You know what Grace," Grace looked at Charisma "Nothing will ever tear us apart"  
  
"Nothing will ever tear us apart" chanted Charisma and Grace as the recited a spell. The room flashed purple and the girls laughed. They were 16 now. "Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what" said Charisma excitedly. "What?" Grace bit her lip. "I...you know, with Josh the other day" Charisma glowed. "You didn't?" squealed Grace. Charisma nodded. "I did." "I thought you looked brighter than usual at the end of your 16th. But I just thought it was the lights." The girls laughed.  
  
"I can't believe your first time was with Christian!" exclaimed Charisma. "Oh don't say anything," said Grace worriedly. "That's what best friends are for" beamed Charisma. "Grace I have to tell you some things." Grace looked at Charisma and knew this wasn't going to be good. "Mum and dad have arranged a marriage for me" said Charisma taking Grace's hands. "Well, that's a major bummer." "Which means we're moving, In a months time to England." Charisma lowered her had. Grace pulled her hands away from Charisma. "But school doesn't start until September." "Dad wants us to go early so we pick up the accent and so that things aren't weird." a tear fell down Charisma's cheek. Grace hugged her. "No matter what, nothing will stop us from being friends."  
  
"No matter what, nothing will stop us from being friends." The girls let go of each other. "Bye Grace, Love you heaps!" Charisma blew her a kiss. "Don't forget to write! Love you too!" Grace blew one back. Charisma smiled and her and her family left. *****  
  
Charisma cried some more. She couldn't live anymore. She ran into the water as fast as she could. As it reached her knees she started to freeze. She started chattering and kept on running. Further and further she ran. As soon as it got to deep for her, she swam. She got as far out as she could and stopped swimming. She let go of everything. Her spirit, her mind, her soul. She was sacrificing herself, and the lake accepted it. She blacked out and slowly started to sink.........  
  
A/N - If anyone didn't pick it up, between the ***** is Charisma reliving the times with Grace. 


	8. The Funeral

Suddenly she was grabbed and lifted out of the water. Draco placed Charisma onto the ground. "Charisma, Charisma can you hear me?" Draco gently shook her. Draco carried Charisma in his arms and took her to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Draco kicked the doors open into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came running in to see what was making all the noise, "What is making all that..." as soon as she saw Charisma's frail body in Draco's arms she took Charisma off him and put her into one of the beds. "What happened Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, tucking the sheets in tightly. "I honestly don't know," said Malfoy, "I found her in the lake." "Oh well, lucky you found her when you did, I think she is going to make it" said Madame Pomfrey hurriedly. "Now open her mouth for me, would you?" Draco carefully opened Charisma's mouth and then Madame Pomfrey gave her some purple medicine. "Now, I want to keep you here overnight as well Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey looked at the next bed. "Oh OK," shrugged Draco and as Madame Pomfrey went to get some more medicine Draco moved the bed closer to Charisma and got in. Madame Pomfrey came back in and gave Draco some medicine and left. Draco took Charisma's hand and whispered, "Please don't leave me baby, I love you."  
  
Draco awoke the next morning with the warm sun on his face. He turned to look at Charisma. She was looking at the ceiling. "Charisma you're OK?" asked Draco hopefully. She turned to him and smiled, "because of you." Draco got out of his bed and kissed her gently, "Why?" Charisma started to cry. "Grace died." Draco hugged her. "Are you going to the funeral?" Charisma looked at him from those deep brown eyes. "Will you come with me?" Draco kissed her once more, "Of course I will." Suddenly Madame Pomfrey came in and Draco jumped into his bed. "Oh Miss Cruise, it's so good to see you awake" she smiled and turned to Draco, "Same to you Mr. Malfoy." The two smiled at her. "When you two are ready, you may leave." She walked off. Then Professor's Snape and McGonagall walked in. "Oh Charisma, are you all right?" McGonagall asked hugging Charisma. "Draco a great act of courage you showed last night" said Snape nodding to Draco. "I'm sorry to bring this out so soon Charisma, But Grace's parents want you to talk at the Funeral, is that OK with you?" Charisma smiled weakly, "Yeah." She then turned to Proffessor Snape. "I'm sorry about the other day, Proffessory." Snape looked at Charisma sincerely, "I understand."  
  
"Umm... Malfoy" called Harry when they were outside. Draco turned around as Harry walked up to him; "I'd just like to thank you for saving Charisma, I really owe you." Draco snarled at him, "I didn't do it for you Potter, I did it for me," and walked off. "Well that was rude" Harry told Ron as he caught up with Harry. Ron laughed, "He's a Malfoy!"  
  
Sunday morning there was a knock on Charisma's door. "Are you ready to go?" asked Draco, once she'd opened it. "I guess" Charisma smiled softly. Charisma was wearing long black robes and so was Draco. "There's just a problem," pointed out Malfoy, "Dumbledore is going to be there so he'll see me." Charisma went back into her room and got out an invisibility cloak, "It's not Dumbledore that bothers me," she closed the door, "It's my parents."  
  
Charisma looked around the beach. The sun was shining brightly across her face. Her and Draco hid behind a tree. "Oh Charisma, I am so glad you're here," cried Grace's mum, hugging Charisma. "Well, Grace was my best friend. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Grace's mum smiled and went away. "God that was close," sighed Charisma.  
  
"I would now like to invite Grace's best friend, Charisma" People clapped as Charisma stood out the front. "Grace was my best friend. My sister. I cannot describe how great a person she was. We went through everything together and told everything each other. I remember setting our careers together. I was going to be a singer, she was going to act and we were going to take the world by storm. Now that can't and won't happen. Like I said before, I can't really explain to you what she was like. So instead, I'm going to sing this song, In dedication to her." Charisma started singing Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" carried everyone away with her voice.  
  
As she finished the song, everyone had a tear in his or her eye. She walked off leaving people in awe.  
  
"That was great baby," said Draco kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks," Charisma leant against the tree, while holding Draco's hand. "Goodbye Grace, we will remember you and love you forever" Grace's father threw her ashes out over the ocean. "May your spirit travel where it wants and may you float like the sea." Everyone paused for a minute and then started saying goodbye to Grace's parents. "Oh Charisma," Charisma's mother dashed towards her, "That was fantastic!" "Thanks mum," Charisma kissed her on the cheek and let go of Draco's hand. "That was beautiful honey," Charisma's dad hugged her tightly. "Thanks daddy," Charisma kissed him too. "Oh look at the time" Charisma's mum looked at her gold watch. "We have to go, sorry love." And with that, Charisma's mum dragged Charisma's father away. Charisma shuddered, "That was my mum." "Charisma it's great to see you here, and you brought Mr. Malfoy with you," Dumbledore approached them. Charisma hugged him. As Malfoy started to take the cloak off, Charisma stopped him. "There are still people here." "Are you two a couple?" asked Dumbledore. "No, I just wanted someone to escort me here," explained Charisma. Dumbledore chuckled, "Still hiding the boys from your parents." "Uncle Dumbledore, I've already explained this to you...And I didn't want them to get the wrong impression, you know what they're like." "OK Charisma, I trust you," Dumbledore grinned. "We should get back to school" Charisma looked at Draco. "Goodbye, look after yourselves" Dumbledore hugged Charisma.  
  
Charisma hugged Draco tightly as they flew back to Hogwarts. "Shit that was close!" "Was all that true, though? I'm just an escort?" asked Draco. "No silly, I just didn't want him to say anything to Harry." "Hmm...With this Potter fling, how long is it going to continue?" "Not long, I don't think." Charisma hugged Draco tighter, "Why don't you feel special?" "Not anymore, just with all this stuff happening." "OK, make sure your rooms empty tonight, 9:00" Charisma started kissing Draco's neck softly.  
  
Charisma knocked on the door at exactly 9:00. "9 on the dot," Draco opened the door. "Hello?" "Move, I'm under the invisibility cloak" a gush of air moved past him, as he closed the door and turned around. Next thing he knew the cloak was on the floor. And there was Charisma, looking gorgeous as usual, but in a maid's uniform. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She kissed him firmly and then pushed him onto the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered as she crawled on him. Draco smirked and ran his hand up her luscious thigh, "You will do nicely." They kissed passionately as Charisma pulled off Draco's pants and he pulled off her stockings. Charisma pulled off his shirt and started kissing it. Bit by bit. She stopped and licked his chest, right through the middle. Draco moaned. He unzipped her costume and the sleeves fell to her shoulders. She grunted softly as he kissed her neck and then pulled her dress off. She shivered as she felt the cold, so Draco pulled the sheets over them. He unclipped her bra as she pulled his boxershorts off. She moved down and started sucking. Draco started sweating, he loved it, and he was going hard. Just as he was about to come, she stopped. She moved up, playing with him. "Oh don't do that Charisma," cried Draco. "You said you liked top. Then go on top," teased Charisma. They swapped positions and Draco put it in. "Oh," cried Charisma. "Was that too quick?" worried Draco. "Draco, I'm not Hermione. I want it hard" panted Charisma. Draco smiled, "That's my girl" and went in harder. Charisma's back arched as she whimpered softly. He kept going, on and on. She moaned louder and louder. Draco came and lied next to Charisma. Both panting. They snuggled. "Charisma you're my God" Draco kissed her. "Baby, you're mine" Charisma kissed him back and laid her head on his firm chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Draco slowly got up and put his boxers on. He opened it to find Hermione. "Hermione!" he said shocked. "Umm...are you a bit busy?" asked Hermione trying to look in. "Umm...yeah, sort of" Draco blocked the gap into the room. "Draco are you seeing someone else?" asked Hermione. Draco looked at her and Charisma opened the door so Hermione could see her only dressed in a sheet. "Hi Hermione, Whats up?" she smiled and evil smile.  
  
A/N - I'm just going to write this coz I've noticed a lot of other people do it...but most of these Characters are JK Rowlings, except for a few (e.g. Charisma, The Australian Quidditch Team, Ms Wood etc.). And I've put 504 Boy's song u wanna & Faith Hill's song There You'll Be because they're fantastic songs, and I thought it'd be cute to have them. Before I forget, I'd like to say Thank-you to my friends, whose surnames I used for the Australian Quidditch team, and Miss. Wood. Oh And Sam...Ur a great support towards da story and all my other friends who support dis story. And for everyone who reads it...I hope you are enjoying it...please review so I know what you think, and sorry for all the sex scenes...But that's why it's R-rated! 


	9. Biggest Betrayel Ever

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Charisma...how could you?" she asked and ran off. Draco closed the door and smiled, so did Charisma. "Charisma, how could you?" she mocked and the two started laughing.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called as she ran into the common room. Harry looked up from his book, when he saw it was Hermione he went back to reading. "Harry! Listen to me!" "Hermione, I have nothing to say to you," Harry kept looking into his book. "But Harry..."insisted Hermione. "Go tell your boyfriend, Draco" Harry didn't care the slightest for what Hermione had to say. "But its about Draco," cried Hermione. The other kids in the common room started to eavesdrop. Harry turned a page in his book. "And Charisma!" Hermione nearly started crying. Harry pulled Hermione towards him, so their noses were nearly touching. "Don't ever mention my girlfriend and your piece of filth in the same sentence." He let go of Hermione's robes and started to walk up the stairs into the boys' dorms. "Harry, Charisma is cheating on you with Malfoy!" screamed Hermione. Harry stopped on the stairs and turned around. Now everyone in the common room was listening. "Take that back Hermione" Harry pointed his finger at her. "No!" screamed Hermione. "Take that back, right now!" "No!" Hermione screamed louder than before. "Hermione, she has been such a good friend to you, and then you go behind her back and make up rumors that she is unfaithful and sleeping with Malfoy? That is fucking ridiculous!" he turned to go back upstairs. "I'm serious Harry! I accidentally walked in on them" Hermione fell to her knees. Harry turned around and picked her up off the ground and said in a soft but harsh voice, "Gee Hermione, I didn't think that you'd ever stoop that low." "Harry, I'd never lie to you. Never!" pleaded Hermione. "Then prove it!" Harry's eyes had flames in them. "They would've stopped by now. Knowing that I would come and tell you." "So you were lying!" raged Harry. "No! Fine! I'll take you" Hermione took Harry to Draco's room.  
  
Harry and Hermione knocked on Draco's door. Draco opened it. "What do you want?" snarled Draco. "Is my girlfriend here?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione. Draco looked at Harry funnily, "Who?" "Charisma!" pointed out Harry. "No!" said Draco astounded, "Why would she be here?" "Draco, I saw her here with you" interrupted Hermione. "You must have been dreaming my dear Hermione. Anyway how could you ever think I was cheating on you?" Draco acted shocked. "Well if no-one's in there, you won't mind me looking around?" asked Harry. "You may come in," Draco opened the door to his room, "but don't touch anything." Harry and Hermione looked around Draco's beautifully decorated room. It had a large gold mirror, with perfect engravings on the frame, antiques and other fascinating things. Draco looked at his watch; "Do you two mind leaving now? It's getting late." Harry looked at his watch, "Yeah, we should go. Sorry about this Malfoy." Draco lifted his eyebrows from Harry's apology and Harry and Hermione left.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked in silence all the way back to their rooms. "Harry, I'm really sorry about that" apologised Hermione. Harry kept on walking. "Harry! I'm serious! I know what I saw. I'm not lying to you!" cried Hermione as she embraced him. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. They got into Harry's bedroom still kissing and fell onto his bed.  
  
'What the.....?' Harry sat up in his bed. He looked next to him and saw Hermione lying there, only the sheets covering her naked body. "Shit!" cursed Harry, "It really did happen." "Harry?" Charisma knocked on the door and opened it. "Harry it's just..." as she saw Hermione and Harry next to each other her mouth dropped. "I have to go..." "Charisma no..." called Harry but by then Charisma had gone. "Harry what's happening?" asked Hermione sleepily. "The worst day in my life!"  
  
Charisma ran towards Draco's room to tell him the good news, but ran into him before she got there. As soon as she saw him she hugged him and started laughing. "What happening baby?" asked Draco. "Harry slept with Hermione," giggled Charisma. "Are you serious, why?" snickered Draco. "I dunno. Maybe poor Hermione was too upset on seeing *us* together last night that *they* ended up together," Charisma couldn't stop laughing. "But it's a good thing right?" asked Draco. "Of course it is. This is the biggest betrayal ever! Not to mention that I can now break up with Harry to be with a certain some one," Charisma kissed Draco. "Well that's good to hear," smiled Draco.  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived in the Hall just after Charisma had finished telling Ron what had happened. "Hi guys," Harry sat at the table. "Hi" mumbled Ron, pretending not to know. Charisma just ignored them. It was quiet for the next 5 minutes between them. "Look Charisma," started Harry. "I don't want to hear it!" Charisma stood up. "I can't believe you cheated on me with Hermione. Of all things!" Charisma started to over react. "Come on Charisma, chill," Harry tried to calm Charisma down. "I'll give you chill!" and Charisma. *"Tempest snow!"* Suddenly a snowstorm entered the room and whirled around Harry. Charisma smiled and walked out of the Hall. As she slammed the door behind her, the snowstorm stopped. The Hall was quiet for a moment and then everyone started laughing. "Gee Harry, I thought you were my best friend. And then you do this..." Ron stormed off as well. Harry put his head in his hands. "It's okay Harry," comforted Hermione. "Piss off Hermione," Harry shook Hermione's hands off him and went to find Ron.  
  
"Ron, what are *you* so angry about?" asked Harry angrily. "You knew that I had a thing for Hermione!" yelled Ron. "Oh Shit! I forgot all about it," Harry just remembered that Ron liked Hermione. "Yeah, whatever," said Ron, "Anyway, how could you do that to Charisma? She is such a great person and then you go and do this to her. You also broke our pact!" "I am so sorry Ron, Please forgive me" pleaded Harry. "I can't Harry, I just can't" and Ron really couldn't. Harry had betrayed him and Charisma. Harry watched Ron walk out of the room, and then went off to find Charisma.  
  
Charisma was lying on the grass when Harry found her. "Charisma, you don't know how sorry I am" cried Harry. "Give it a rest Harry," Charisma didn't need any of Harry's shit. "Just hear me out" pleaded Harry. Charisma sat up, "I'm listening..." Harry started explaining the story. "You actually believed Hermione when she said I was cheating on you?" Charisma acted astounded. "No I didn't Charisma, but I had to check...For Hermione's sake" "Harry what about the pact that you, Ron and I made? Huh? Did you just think that was a joke?" Charisma started to fire up. "No, I just wanted Hermione to shut up. She was telling the whole common room that you were with Malfoy...I was standing up for you" raged Harry. Charisma looked at him, "Well a great job you did at that!" She then got up and started to leave. "Charisma she said you were with Malfoy...With Malfoy for god's sakes!" yelled Harry. Charisma shot him the evil eye, "Maybe I *should* hook up with him." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry. "Welcome to Dumpville Harry. Population, You!" Charisma walked off.  
  
Harry watched Charisma as she talked to Ron during Defense against the Dark Arts. "Hey Ron, watch this" whispered Charisma getting up. Charisma walked up to Draco and started flirting with him, "Hi Malfoy." "Hey," Draco smiled. "Just play along," whispered Charisma as she sat on the desk. "So how have you been?" Draco placed his hand on her thigh. "Mmm..."moaned Charisma, "good!" "Get your hands off her Malfoy" called Harry from across the room. Charisma and Draco gave him an evil glare. "What did you say?" snarled Draco. "Don't touch her!" "Harry, I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" yelled Charisma. "But you're my friend!" argued Harry. "Well you're not mine!" Charisma turned to Draco. "Hey, I've got this party this weekend, do you wanna come?" Draco looked at Harry, "Sure!" Charisma looked at Harry and smiled. "Goodmorning class!" Mr. Aegis walked in.  
  
"Hey Danielle, have you heard about Charisma Cruise and Draco Malfoy?" a blonde fifth year asked her friend, while they sat in the common room. "Which bit, Jasmine?" giggled Danielle curling her long brown hair with her fingers. "They're an item...I heard they might even get married" Jasmine talked just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Whatever you reckon" interrupted Harry. Jasmine shot him an evil glance, "Don't eavesdrop you cheating Eskimo!" Danielle started laughing in hysterics, "Cheating Eskimo...hahaha, I get it" Harry shot them a greasy and left. "Fucking Dickhead!" cursed Jasmine. "He is such a dog. I reckon he thinks he can get away with it 'cause he's famous!"  
  
"Going home for the holidays?" asked Draco as Charisma packed her bags. "Nah, I'm just packing my bags because I feel like it!" said Charisma sarcastically. "I'll miss you baby," Draco kissed Charisma. "I'll miss you too." "Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" asked Draco. "I'm sure," smiled Charisma, "you know, I'm so happy we don't have to hide anymore." "Same here," Draco embraced Charisma and they started kissing.  
  
Charisma looked out of the window as she traveled home. This was the first time she'd been on the Hogwarts Express and the scenery was fantastic. Charisma chatted to Ron on the way home, he was the only one who dared share a cabin with her. "Charisma, are you and Malfoy serious?" asked Ron as he ate a chocolate frog. "Yeah," said Charisma sadly, "but no for long." "Why not?" Ron sat next to Charisma and put his arm around her. A tear ran down Charisma's cheek. 


	10. Temptations

"Why not Charisma?" repeated Ron. Charisma wiped her face, "Because I'm an arranged to someone."  
  
"But daddy I don't want to go to a boring dinner with the stuck-up society," whined Charisma. "That's not the only reason why we're going darling" informed her father. "Then why are we?" "Because your husband to be is going to be there." "But daddy, I told you I'm in love with some one else." "I don't want to here it Charisma! Now go and get ready," Charisma's dad's voice rose and she knew straight away that that was the end of the conversation.  
  
"May I please have some silence?" asked the Master of Ceremony for the night. Everyone in the Hall went quiet. "Thank-you. Wizards and Witches...It is time for the young couple you have all be waiting to see. *He* will do great things when he finishes school, he has money and may bring great evil. *She* also produces great power, has a voice more fabulous than a Veela and is the descendent of the famous Salzar Slitherin" Everyone in the Hall had their eyes fixed onto one of the old fashioned doors. "May I present to you Miss. Charisma Cruise and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" There was applause. Draco walked out of the door on the left side. Had his hair slicked back and was wearing an emerald coloured cloak. He looked extremely hot. Charisma walked out of the right side. Her shiny brown hair tied up neatly behind a tiara. She was wearing a ruby red ball dress. She looked like an angel in red. They slowly met in the middle. "I never knew you were a descendent of Slitherin" muttered Draco bowing. "And I never knew you were arranged to someone" gritted Charisma curtsying.  
  
"Now the young couple will have their first ever dance" announced the MC and the music slowly started. "I can't believe it's you Draco" smiled Charisma as she danced. "Same here" said Draco. "Did you ever tell your father about us?" "No... When it comes to him, what he wants done will happen. What about you?" "Hmm... Same here" Charisma spun around. "Well at least we will be happy." "Yeah...You know they expect great things from us? The next Voldemort, but even stronger." "Yeah, so much pressure" "We could be the wizard and witch version of Bonnie and Clyde" giggled Charisma. "Who?" asked Draco confused. "Don't worry" said Charisma and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Aren't they gorgeous together?" asked Narcissa, Draco's mother, to Charisma's mother Rose. Rose smiled and watched them dance. Draco and Charisma were made for each other. They didn't dance, they floated. But they didn't just float, it was like they were floating from cloud to cloud, ascending to the heavens.  
  
"Thank-you Daddy!" Charisma kissed her dad. "I knew you'd like him, once you'd gotten to know him" hugged her dad. "Daddy, he's the guy I liked at school," informed Charisma. "He is?" "Yep" Charisma kissed him again. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world! With the best father ever!"  
  
"Mr. Cruise, how can I help you?" a young, tall, slim, blonde figure stood at the door of Mr. Cruise's office. "You need some pleasure?" she sat on his table. "Actually Desirè, I need you to *pleasure* some one else." "Oh," Desirè bit her bottom lip. "His name is Draco Malfoy. Here is where you'll find him," Mr. Cruise gave her a piece of paper with a nightclub on it. "Why him and not you?" asked Desirè seductively. "He's my daughter's fiancee and I want to see if he's faithful" informed Mr. Cruise. "Oh, when do I get my money?" "Come back tomorrow, tell me what happened and then you'll get your money" "OK" Desirè kissed Mr. Cruise hard. So hard that he could feel them thumping after she'd stopped. "Bye" she blew him a kiss and walked out, with her hips swaying from side to side.  
  
"Hey stranger!" Desirè sat down next to Draco who was sitting at the bar. Draco looked up at her, "Hey." "What are you doing here all alone?" Desirè curled her hair through her fingers. "Just need to get away from some stuff" Draco drank his shot of Wizards Orgasm. "Love problems?" Desirè place her hand on Draco's leg and started to move up. "No," he said, pushing her hand off his leg. "Other stuff." "Do you want me to make it better?" Desirè bit her bottom lip temptingly. "If it has anything to do with sex, or that stuff...No" Draco motioned the bartender, which was an elf. "Why not?" asked Desirè sadly. "Because I have a wonderful fiancee, whom I love and gives the best fucks ever! "You haven't fucked everyone in the world, have you?" asked Desirè sarcastically. "1 Bludger thanks" said Draco to the elf as it approached. The elf poured the drink and placed it on the bar. Draco nodded a thank-you to the elf then continued to talk to Desirè, "No, and I never will because I'm never going to fuck anyone else!" "Are you sure about that?" Desirè crossed her legs. "Look, you're beautiful and everything, and if I hadn't met my fiancee I'd probably left with you 5 minutes ago. But I have my fiancee and I wouldn't even fuck you if I was drunk!" "Why don't you ever say her name? Are you ashamed of her?" asked Desirè curiously. "No! I just don't want you to kill her or something, so that you can sleep with me," he said angrily, "because I've had that happen before!" "Oh" Desirè blushed. "Now, if you don't mind. I'll be leaving now!" Draco drank his Bludger and left.  
  
"Mr. Cruise, he didn't sleep with me" said Desirè sadly, the next day, in his office. "Did you try everything in your power?" asked Mr. Cruise. "Yes, and he said, and I quote, 'I have my fiancee and I wouldn't even fuck you if I was drunk!'" "He actually said that?" asked Mr. Cruise sort of laughing. "Yep! So do I get my money?" Mr. Cruise gave her 50 gold coins. "Why double?" asked Desirè curiously. "What, don't I get any?" asked Mr. Cruise cheekily. "Oh, Mr. Cruise!" Desirè jumped on top of him and they did it, then and there.  
  
*Knock Knock* Rose opened the door to find Draco there. "Yes?" Rose surveyed Draco's slim, muscular body. "Is Charisma here?" asked Draco looking into the Cruise household. "No, but would you like to come in," Rose positioned herself seductively. "Oh, it's OK" said Draco. "Please come in," insisted Rose. "I'd like to get to know my future son-in- law." "Oh all right," Draco walked into the beautifully decorated house. "This house reminds me of something" said Draco, looking around. "Oh Yes, they filmed the muggle movie 'Tomb Raider' here," Rose gave Draco a tour of the house...  
  
... "And lucky last is my room," smiled Rose walking in, Draco followed her. Rose closed the door, and unbuttoned her shirt. 


	11. Gossip

A week later.  
  
"Hey Draco, It's Charisma. I haven't heard from you in ages! Has this whole arranged marriage thing changed us? Anyway, I'd really like you to come over for dinner tonight. If you do it's at 7:00. Please come, who knows what we can do later. Love Charisma!" Charisma rolled up the parchment and tied it to Belle's foot. Belle flew out of the window.  
  
"Hey Belle" smiled Draco taking the parchment off Belle's foot. Belle sat there as if she wanted something. "Oh all right then," Draco walked over to his a mini fridge that sat next to his pet snake. He pulled out a white mouse and threw it out the window, Belle followed.  
  
Draco paced up and down his bedroom, not knowing if he should go. After what Charisma's mum, Rose, did he didn't know if he could look any of them in the eyes. The clock from downstairs rang once, letting him know that it was 6:30. He went into his bathroom and washed his face. "Stop being a pussy!"  
  
"I'll get it," called Charisma as she ran down the stairs. As she opened the door, Draco's face beamed. "Hey, these are for you" Draco handed Charisma a bunch of roses. "Thanks," she smiled and smelt their fragrance. Suddenly they started singing; "You are so beautiful to me." "Oh my gosh, they are so sweet" Charisma pulled Draco into a passionate kiss which could've lasted forever. "Now, now. Not near the parents," Draco pulled away from the kiss. "Oh all right, come in" Charisma opened the door wider. "Oh Draco, so glad you could make it!" Mr. Cruise entered from another room. "Good evening Mr. Cruise," said Draco. "Please Draco, call me Tony," Tony smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. 'That's where Charisma gets it then,' thought Draco. "Well come sit down," finished Tony and they all walked into the Lounge room. "Afternoon Mr. Cruise, Miss Cruise and guest" said a voice as they walked into the Lounge room. "Now, now Christina this is not a just a guest. It is Charisma's fiancée Draco Malfoy!" informed Tony as he sat down. "Oh, Welcome Mr. Malfoy," said Christina. "Talking charm?" asked Draco staring around the room. "Something like that," mumbled Charisma and they sat on the couch. "Dinner's ready," a house-elf walked into the room and bowed it's head. "Thank-you Hang," smiled Tony and Hang beamed with pleasure.  
  
As Draco, Charisma and Mr. Cruise walked into the dining room the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Cruise, Rose, could be heard upstairs and went to answer the door. "Oh my! It is so wonderful to see you!" Charisma blushed as she heard her mum making such a fuss. Mrs. Cruise walked into the dining room, followed by a handsome, young man. As he walked over to Mr. Cruise he was greeted by a loving, firm handshake. As he walked over to Charisma he got a loving hug and a kiss. He walked over to Draco. "Lee, this is my fiancée Draco," Charisma smiled as Lee offered his hand in friendship, "Draco, this is my brother Lee." At the word of brother, Draco immediately shook Lee's hand. "It's great to meet the guy, who my little sister loves," Lee smiled. "It's a great to meet you too," Draco smiled.  
  
All through dinner was laughter and talk. "I'd just like to raise a toast, to my future son-in-law," Mr. Cruise raised his glass. Everyone else followed. "It's great to see my daughter so happy and with a trustworthy man!" "Cheers!" Everyone toasted and smiled; Charisma held Draco's hand. "Who ever said I was trustworthy?" joked Draco. "We've had our tests!" smiled Mr. Cruise. "Daddy you didn't!" exclaimed Charisma. "What?" Draco looked around the table. "That attractive girl at the bar, Desirè, she was a friend of the family," Mr. Cruise drank from his goblet. Draco heated up; "It was a trick?" "A test. To see if you were the one for my little girl!" assured Tony. "Oh!" Draco laughed, "So I guess Mrs. Cruise trying to lure me into bed was another one of your little tests." Charisma and Mr. Cruise stood up shocked. "Mum, How could you?" Charisma screamed. Mrs. Cruise went red in the face, while Draco stood up next to Charisma, holding her hand. "You're fucking unbelievable! You're always trying to sleep with my boyfriends!" "Charisma." started Mrs. Cruise. "No, Rose. Let her speak" interrupted Mr. Cruise. "You'll never be happy as long as I am, will you? You just want me to end up like you. Upset and alone. But I'm never going to be like you mum. You're a selfish bitch and a whore!" Charisma was still fighting strong, when she turned to her dad and said in a soft voice, "I'm not staying here tonight dad." Her dad nodded, as if to say that he understood. "I'm really sorry about this Lee. I really wanted to spend some time with you." Her brother nodded in agreement. Charisma looked at Draco; "Can we please go?" Draco nodded and said bye to Mr. Cruise and Lee.  
  
As she got onto the broomstick Draco asked, "Where are we going?" "I don't care," Charisma hugged Draco and he took off towards a studio he owned on the beach.  
  
As Charisma cried on Draco as they sat on the couch she asked, "Did you sleep with her?" Draco chuckled, "No. I can't believe you even asked." Charisma looked up at him and kissed him passionately. That night they 'made love' on the couch.  
  
**First week back at Hogwarts** "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?" Jasmine, the gossip queen, ran into the Gryffindor common room smiling. Everyone turned and looked at Jasmine who was standing in front of Danielle. Jasmine shot an evil look at Harry, "I don't know if a certain someone should hear this." Harry gave her an evil glance back, "Just because I'm not with Charisma, doesn't mean I can't know things." "You cheated on her!" shouted a tall, slim girl called Jackie. Everyone averted his or her eyes to watch the fight. "Jasmine, just tell us the Goddamn news!" yelled Claire, a blonde athletic girl. See, Jasmine, Claire, Danielle and Jackie were the 'Gryffindor Gossipers.' "Okay," Jasmine took a deep breath and everyone stared at her. "Charisma and Draco are engaged!" she clapped her hands together, "how cool is that?" Suddenly there was a huge gush of whispers around the Gryffindor common and Ron ran out to find Charisma. Harry's mouth dropped, "Surely, it's only a rumor." "Nope, she's got the ring to prove it!" smiled a now excited Jasmine. "What's it look like?" interrupted Danielle. "Oh, well Charisma's is a Gold Snake, with rubies as eyes, and emeralds through the body." Jasmine pretended to draw it on her finger. "And Draco's?" asked Claire eagerly. "Oh well his is a bit more masculine. It just doesn't have the emeralds through it." Claire, Danielle and Jackie 'Ooooed.' "Oh AND..." continued Jasmine, "when they're near each other, the rubies glow!" Claire, Danielle and Jackie gave an "Aaah!"  
  
"Charisma, Charisma!" Charisma turned around to find Ron calling her. "Oh Ron! How are you? Did you enjoy your holidays?" Charisma hugged him. "Yeah good thanks and yours?" asked Ron, returning the hug. "Yeah, good I suppose!" Charisma smiled. "Is it true then?" Ron asked. "What?" asked Charisma puzzled. "You're engaged?" Ron looked at her. "Ohh!" Charisma blushed. "Gee, I didn't think it'd get around that fast." "Charisma are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ron looked worried. "You're not falling for me are you, Mr. Weasley?" Charisma took a step back. "No... It's just that I don't want to see you hurt." Charisma smiled and removed the gap between them, "Ron, I'm arranged to him. Me loving him is just a bonus!" Ron's mouth dropped. "Ohh!" Charisma smiled, "Well I have to go" and pulled a white chocolate frog from her bag. "What are these?" asked Ron as she handed it to him. "The new Limited Edition White Chocolate Frogs." Charisma kissed him on the cheek and walked away.  
  
At dinner everyone crowded around Draco and Charisma, admiring their glowing rings and congratulating them. Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went silent. "Welcome back from the break," everyone's faces glowed and shot glances at the couple, "By the looks of things most of you know about the celebration that will be happening at the end of this year." Dumbledore nodded at Charisma and Draco and they smiled. "But for those of you that don't know, Miss Cruise and Mr. Malfoy will be getting married later this year." There was a round of applause. "Also...they will be holding the ceremony her at Hogwarts. Which means you are all invited." There was a thunder of applause and cheering, as groups of girls discussed what they were going to wear. Dumbledore waited a while to continue. "Also, don't forget the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students..."  
  
At 'Mail Time' the next morning an owl dropped a broom like object in front of Hermione. Everyone looked to where the broom lay. Hermione opened the envelope carefully. "Hermione, Thought you might need this! Since you're not getting any." Hermione looked around the hall and saw Charisma and Draco laughing. She shot them an evil look, which was returned with a wink from Charisma, and took the present to her room.  
  
Hermione unwrapped her present slowly to find a purple broom labelled "Nimbus 2000." Ginny walked in and stared open mouthed at it. "What would I need this for?" asked Hermione, referring to the broom. Ginny started bursting into fits of giggles. "What's so funny Ginny?" "You honestly don't know, do you?" asked Ginny still giggling. "Know what?" asked Hermione furiously. "See how it's purple? How the sweeping end is soft and plaited all girly?" Hermione stared at it. "Hermione, this isn't a Nimbus 2000. It's just made to look like one, so you don't get embarrassed if someone finds it." "Embarrassed about what? What is it?" Ginny looked at her toes and mumbled. "A what?" asked Hermione. "A bibator," Ginny mumbled. "Spit it out Ginny!" yelled Hermione. "It's a vibrator for fucks sakes. It's a fucking vibrator!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Ginny ran quickly out of the room.  
  
By lunchtime everyone had decided what they thought was the present. The 'Hufflepuff Gossipers' Maria, Jennifer and Tegan were sitting on the grass discussing the 'mysterious object.' "I reckon someone is trying to tell her to clean-up-her-act!" said Jennifer. "Why doesn't anyone think that it's just a broom?" argued Tegan. "Because that's stupid," said Maria, "Anyways, that's no fun!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry ran up to Ron who was sitting under the tree that he, Harry and Hermione used to sit under. Ron looked up, while eating his chocolate frogs. "Look Ron, I've thought all holidays of how to apologize, but didn't come up with any that's good. I was going to write you while you were away, but I thought you might've just need some space. Please forgive me Ron. I did a stupid thing before the holidays, and I've regretted it since. I've lost the best girl in the world forever and my best friend." Ron looked at Harry and put out his hand. "Oh all right Harry. I thought about it over the holidays as well, and realised that I over did it with the getting angry." Harry smiled and Ron and Harry were friends, once again.  
  
The next day, Hermione looked around the common room guiltily. She sighed as she saw that no one was there. As she got back into her room she pulled the imitation Nimbus 2000 out of her trunk. 


	12. For Charisma

Hermione mounted the broom and flicked it to girls. She then muttered *"Vibrato!"* And the broom started to vibrate softly. Hermione moaned in pleasure. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was good enough. Suddenly the door burst open and Claire walked in, "Ginny are you in... AAARRRGGGHHH!!" Hermione dropped the broom as Claire ran out. "Claire!" called Hermione, but Claire kept on running.  
  
In the common room that night, Hermione tried to catch Claire's eye, but couldn't. She also tried to talk to Ron, which Claire noticed. Actually, Claire noticed a lot about Ron and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. So when Charisma noticed Claire staring at Ron during dinner, she couldn't resist having some fun. "Claire is it?" asked Charisma as she approached her. "Yeah," Claire turned around. "Oh my gosh! Charisma is talking to *me*" Charisma smiled, "I've noticed that you have a thing for my friend Ron." Claire stared open mouthed at her. "Wow! You do know a lot!" Charisma beamed, "Well I reckon he needs a girlfriend, and you'd be the perfect girl!" "I don't know..."started Claire. Charisma laughed, "I know you walked in on Hermione!" "All right. What do I do?" Charisma smiled an evil smile. "Tell everyone!"  
  
By the end of the next day everyone knew about Hermione's "Broom." She was laughed and pointed at everywhere she went. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?" asked Hermione as she stormed over to Charisma. Charisma turned around, as she had just been kissing Draco, "What?" "You started this rumor, so I could look stupid!" Charisma laughed, "Hermione, I don't need stupid things like that to make you look stupid! You do that perfectly on your own!" Draco pulled Charisma closer to him, as Hermione shot him a greasy. "You two have been together from the beginning haven't you?" Draco raised his eyebrows and Charisma smiled. "I can't believe you could do this to me!" cried Hermione as she stormed off. "Oh Hermione!" Draco called after Hermione and she turned around. Draco stuck his index in the air and smirked, Hermione shuddered and ran off.  
  
As the class was dismissed for the end of the day, Draco approached Ron who was just packing up his books. "What do you want?" asked Ron. "Look Weasley, I just wanna make peace," Draco offered his hand. "What for? You hate me!" Ron stood up about to go. "Look, I don't like you at all. And you hate me. I'm just doing this for Charisma's sake." Ron shook Draco's hand, "Only for Charisma!" Suddenly Charisma ran back into the room, "Draco where...Oh there you are," Charisma skipped over to her fiancée, "And speaking to Ron, I see." Draco smiled and Kissed Charisma's forehead, "I was just asking Weasley here, if he wanted to sit with us for dinner tonight." Charisma looked at Ron, who was sort of shocked, "And what did he say?" "Well, I'm sure Harry won't mind. That'd be great" Ron ruffled his hands with his hair. Charisma kissed Draco, "that'd be great. Umm...Draco can you please leave Ron and I for a second?" "Sure," Draco walked out and waited outside of the door. "You and Harry are friends again?" asked Charisma making herself comfortable on a desk. "Yeah, is that okay?" asked Ron, worried. "Ron, you can have whoever you want as your friends, I have no right stopping you." Ron breathed a sigh of relief; "I was so worried that you'd be angry at me." Charisma laughed, "No silly. Are you friends with Hermione again?" Ron shook his head, "No, and neither is Harry. He says he couldn't be friends with her after what happened." Charisma tried to look upset and looked at her feet, "Oh well." Ron shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry about that." "No, don't be." Charisma got up and kissed Ron on the cheek, "See you at dinner then!"  
  
The hall was packed as usual when Ron walked into the Hall. "Ron, over here," Charisma waved Ron over to the Slytherin table. "It's really great of you guys to let me sit with you," said Ron sitting down. "Trust me, a good friend of Charisma's is a good friend of mine," laughed one of the Slytherin boys. "Hey!" objected Draco. The Slytherins started laughing. "Hey now guys, I wanna make a toast," Charisma raised her glass in the air and the whole table went quiet. "To the Slytherin's new friend and an old one of mine, Ron!" Everyone toasted and echoed 'Ron.' Ron's whole face went red.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Harry was going green with envy. 'She never asked me to sit with the Slytherins' thought Harry. "Harry can I sit here?" asked Hermione approaching the table. "No, it's for Ron when he comes back."  
  
During dessert Charisma whispered into Ron's ear, "Do you see that girl?" "The one that's been staring at me all night?" asked Ron looking at Claire. "What do you think of her?" "She all right. She's pretty, but I'm not into the Gossiping type." Charisma thought this would happen, "You know that thing with Hermione and the broom?" Ron nodded, "Well she's the one that told everyone and she did it for you!" "Did she really?" asked Ron looking at Hermione. "Yep, she told me herself!" Charisma took a cherry from the fruit bowl and ate it. "Look Charisma, I see what you're trying to do here, and that was great of her to do that, but I'm just not ready for a relationship...with anyone," Ron ate some of his ice-cream. "Are you sure?" asked Charisma worriedly. Ron was a friend and she wanted him to be happy like her. "I'm positive, but thanks anyway." Ron kissed Charisma on the cheek. "Be careful Draco, I think he might be stealing your girl," joked a Slytherin. Ron smiled as everyone laughed. "Well I better go, thanks for your generosity and I'd hope to see you guys around." The Slytherins nodded politely. "Thanks Ron, I really appreciated it," Charisma hugged Ron and he went to his bedroom.  
  
As the wedding drew closer, the students of Hogwarts were getting excited. All they knew is that it was going to be a surprise, it was not compulsory to come and that they had to wear formal clothes. "I am so excited, that I don't know what to say," giggled Danielle. "Hey, I wonder what they're going to do for their bucks and hens night. Do reckon we'd be invited?" asked Jasmine as she lounged on one of the chairs. '"Shit! What are we going to do?' though Ron as he overheard them. He then ran out to find Charisma. "Charisma, Charisma!" Charisma turned around to find Ron running up to her. "What are you doing for your hens night?" asked Ron between puffs. "Excuse me girls," Charisma nodded politely as she lead Ron away. "Ron, I'm doing nothing." "What do you mean you're doing nothing? It's your night of nights!" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Neither, Draco or I are doing anything. We just don't have time. We haven't had time to do much lately," Charisma sighed and looked kind of sad. "What's wrong Charisma?" asked Ron. "Just with the wedding and exams coming up, Draco and I haven't had time for ourselves!" Ron thought for a while, "Look I'm sure it'll work out. But I have to go," and without anything else Ron left. As Ron had many things to do.  
  
The exams were moved up a week so that the last week of school was free time, for planning. The Thursday before the Wedding, Charisma went up to her room earlier that usual, as Ron had invited Draco and her out to a club with him. At first they refused, but they did want to have some fun, so they gave in. Charisma walked in to her room to find it all lit with candles. She closed the door behind her, and went closer to her bed. Suddenly a CD started and Draco started singing "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" to her. As he finished she embraced with a long and passionate kiss. "That was so beautiful, thank you so much," she kissed him again and he gently placed her onto the bed. Draco and Charisma kissed and kissed as their clothes slowly came off...  
  
Charisma, Ron and Draco met at the front doors on Friday night. "Have you noticed everyone has been really quiet lately?" asked Charisma suspiciously. "It's probably the wedding on Sunday...just nervous, last minute things," hurried Ron. "Oh that reminds me, I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Charisma turned to leave. "No way, not now!" Ron grabbed her and placed a blindfold on her and Draco. "Ron what are you doing?" squealed Charisma trying to pull the blindfold. But it had been bound with a binding spell. Suddenly a rush of kids grabbed Charisma and Draco and took them two separate ways... 


	13. Bucks and Hens Night

Chapter 13 - Bucks and Hens Night  
  
"Ron, Ron! What are you doing?" screamed Charisma as she got onto a broom. "You'll see!" laughed Ron, hurrying along. "If you hurt her Weasel..." started Draco. "I won't Draco, Trust me!"  
  
Finally Charisma felt herself land on the ground, "Are we here?" "No," giggled Jasmine. "Ron, I could kill you!" screamed Charisma trying to take her blindfold off. "He's not here anymore," informed Jasmine, "Brace yourselves girls!" Next thing Charisma knew was that she was dizzy as hell.  
  
She landed with a thud on the ground. "Come on, Don't slack off!" Claire spoke this time as someone pulled her up. "Where are you taking me?" "How many of you are there?" asked Charisma as they slowed their pace. "Not many." Charisma was told to stop. She heard one of the girls speaking to a man and then had to keep on walking. Suddenly she was blasted by music and her blindfold flew off. "Ohmigod! Where at What! I used to come here all the time," squealed Charisma jumping up and down, "whose idea was this?" "Ron," said Claire dreamily. "All right I'll see you soon, I need to get changed!" Charisma walked over to a guy in the bar, that she obviously knew. He took her behind a door. 5 minutes later Charisma came out with a completely different outfit on. She had black pants, with glitter through them, and was wearing a low-cut, silky, silver top. "Gee she looks gorgeous," said Jasmine, when Charisma came out. "But, doesn't she always?" continued Claire. Charisma hit the dance floor and so did everyone else. Charisma wandered a little and met up with some friends she knew.  
  
At about 11, Charisma went into a room to freshen up. As she washed her face, the door opened. As Charisma looked at herself in the mirror, someone was standing behind her. "What the?" Charisma jumped around. "Mackenzie, it's you," Charisma made a sigh of relief as she recognised who it was. "So how have you been?" Mackenzie drew closer, "awful, thanks to you." Charisma looked at him startled, "what are you talking about?" Mackenzie cornered Charisma, "You leaving me. You left a hole in me." Charisma shook her head, "No, I didn't think that would happen." Mackenzie's eyes narrowed, "You left me, Charisma! You were the joy in my life and now I find that you're engaged...to a Malfoy! I may be an Australian, but I do know about the Malfoys." A tear ran down Charisma's cheek, "I'm sorry, but I'm arranged to him. No matter what I had to marry him." "You left me Charisma! You left me to answer questions. I was alone. Nobody liked me after you went." Charisma wiped her face; "Maybe you should've made your own friends. You're a loser; I don't know why I went out with you! Why are you here anyway?" Mackenzie pulled his wand out of his back pocket. "To get one last fuck." Mackenzie waved his wand and a rope came out and bounded Charisma hands together. "You're not so powerful now, are you?" he said as he got closer to her. "Nooooooo!" Charisma screamed and the lights flickered. Mackenzie laughed, "is that all you can do? Wait 'till I'm finished. I'll put a curse on you so no one loves you again." Suddenly the door burst open, "Charisma..." A very close friend, Josh, came in. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Josh and Mackenzie went flying into the wall and lay unconscious on the other side of the room. "Charisma, are you okay?" asked Josh, waving his wand to remove the ropes. Charisma cried, "I think so." "Come out back, we can have a chat." As Josh escorted Charisma out of the room, he ordered a security guard to take Mackenzie away.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Josh, 5 minutes later as the sat on hot pink couches. "Yeah, it was just shock," replied Charisma drinking a cup of hot chocolate that Josh had made. "But how did you know?" "The lights went down, and I remembered that when you got stressed that the lights stuffed up," said Josh smiling. "And I saw you walk into the room and never come out, so I thought I needed to check on you." "Thanks Josh, you're such good friend," Charisma kissed him on the cheek, "Anyway, so who did you come with?" Josh looked at her, "what do you mean?" "Well you didn't come here alone, did you?" asked Charisma smiling. "You didn't get my letter, did you?" asked Josh surprised. "What letter?" asked Charisma curiously. "Aah...stupid owl, lucky I did get rid of him." Charisma giggled, she remembered when Josh's owl would pretend to deliver letters but never did. Why, there were so many love letters she never received from him. "Anyway," Josh smiled, "I own this place now." Charisma dropped her mouth in horror. "Are you serious? Aren't you a little young?" Josh laughed, "Nah, dad bought it for me. I just need to pay him back." "That is so good. Good on you!" Charisma smiled. "I was surprised when it had some of my designs." "So, what's new in your life?" asked Josh as he settled himself on his couch. "Umm...I'm engaged," said Charisma showing off her ring. "Yeah, I know...it was all over the magazines down here. Do you like him though?" asked Josh, worriedly. Charisma smiled, "You know what? I fell in love with him before I knew we were arranged."  
  
"That's great! Congratulations!" Josh got up and hugged her, then snuggled comfortably with Charisma. "You know I really miss you." "I really miss you too," whispered Charisma. "If you weren't arranged, do you reckon you would've been with me?" "Yeah, I do." Charisma relaxed even more, "I really want you to come to the wedding." "I don't know if I'd be welcome...Being your first and all." Charisma giggled, "well you have to come, being my first and all." Josh smiled, "do I have to speak to your mother?" Charisma chuckled, "She's not coming." "She tried to sleep with him too, didn't she?" Charisma nodded. "Please come Josh, I'd really appreciate it." "I dunno..." Josh shook his head, "I might get jealous and ruin the whole day." Charisma smiled, "there's gonna be cute girls." "When is it?" laughed Josh. Charisma giggled too, "God, I've missed you Josh," and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
While all that was happening....  
  
"Weasel, you better watch yourself. I know we're flying and if I fall and die...I'm gonna haunt you!" "Relax Malfoy, everything is going to be fine!" assured Ron, with a cheeky grin on his face. Draco and Ron threw some smart comments across to each other. Finally they reached their destination. Ron took the blindfold off of Draco. Draco smiled as the lights of Las Ruby glistened in his eyes. Las Ruby was like Las Vegas, but especially made for the Wizarding World. "I hope you brought your money!" laughed Ron and they flew into the city. They walked into the first casino and were greeted by some half-dressed hustlers. "Hey girls," greeted Ron. The girls smiled, "Hey." "All right, we all meet here in an hour," Ron said to the guys. "Well that's not long," whined Draco. "We have other places to go Draco," informed Ron and then waltzed off to play some wizards chess.  
  
Draco strolled through the casino, he wasn't going to waste his money, he was just going to watch everyone else waste theirs. "Hey Stranger! Feeling Lucky?" a tall, attractive blonde approached him. "My name's Sway." Draco smiled, "And my name is I'm not interested." Sway touched his butt, "Oh come on!" "Look, I'm getting married tomorrow," Draco started to leave. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco turned around to his name, "How did you know my..." he saw Sway holding his wallet and snatched it off her "...name." "Be careful." Sway smiled as Draco walked off.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing. You'd never believe how much money I won!" exclaimed Ron when they all met up. "And you wouldn't believe how much I nearly lost!" told Draco. Ron led them to a glass door. Draco looked through and saw an empty blue room. "Name?" asked a tall built wizard. "Weasley," Ron smiled and the wizard opened the doors. Inside was a stripclub. "Ron, I don't want to be here," moaned Draco. "Oh, let loose Malfoy." Ron took Draco and the other guys to a table near the front. Draco tried to look everywhere but there. Suddenly, Draco saw Charisma approaching. "Draco!" she came up and kissed him. After 2 seconds Draco pushed her away. "Draco what's wrong?" she asked. "You're not Charisma," Draco observed her. "What do you mean?" she went to kiss him again. "Charisma would never be in one of these places, full of girls," pointed our Draco. "She doesn't wear that perfume...which no offense, smells horrible. And when I kiss her, I get a rush. You don't do that." Charisma turned into Sway. "Looks like you know her well." "Sway..." Draco shook his head, "How did you know what she looked like?" Sway smiled, "Your wallet," and she walked off, while changing into another woman. "How did she do that?" asked Crabbe surprised. "She's a shape shifter," informed Draco, "she can look and sound like anything or anyone she wants. "It's her job!" "Hey boys!" 2 girls straddled Crabbe and Goyle. "Wanna come with us?" The boys nodded and as they left smiled to the guys and said, "We're gonna get laid!" Draco laughed and ordered a round of Bludgers.  
  
After a few rounds and a few more rounds of drinks Draco and the guys were smashed. "Let's play truth or dare," suggested a sober Ron, he wanted some fun. "Ok!" said Draco, "Dare!" Ron smiled, he knew Draco would say that, "Okay Draco. I Dare you to get up on that stage and strip." Draco laughed, "okay," and walked off to the DJ. 5 minutes later "The Sex God" was being introduced. Slowly Draco undid the buttons of his shirt. Revealing his fit, muscle stomach. It even wowed some of the girls. Next he undid his belt and took off his pants to reveal his black boxershorts which had 'Sex God' written in red. Draco threw his unbuttoned shirt towards Ron, who knew that he'd have to stop this now or Charisma would kill him. So Ron stopped Draco and upset most of the people in the club. "What are you doing Ron?" asked Draco as Ron pulled him off the stage. "Getting you home before I get in trouble," said Ron and started dressing Draco.  
  
Ron drove the guys' back to Hogwarts in his dad's new bewitched minivan. He did miss the Ford, but at least the Ford handled better.  
  
Back in Australia...  
  
Charisma awoke in a double bed with pink sheets. "Shit! I gotta get back to Hogwarts! Josh!!!!!!!!!!" Josh ran into her room. "What's wrong?" "I have to be at school...I'm getting married." "Yeah, we'll just apparate. Don't worry so what do you want for breakfast?" Jsoh smiled. "You can't apparate into Hogwarts," informed Charisma. "Then we'll apprate just outside of the boundries." "Oh," Charisma smiled, "A short black would be nice."  
  
An hour later, Josh was dressed in his suit. "You look great Josh," Charisma kissed his cheek. "Thank-you. Are you ready?" "Yeah."  
  
*CRACK!* Charisma and Josh arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts. "Oh I forgot," laughed Charisma, "They were lifting the spell so people could apparate to the wedding." "So what do I do for the next 2 hours?" asked Josh, looking at Hogwarts. "You can either bumb around and find something to do. Or help me get ready," smiled Charisma. "Well I know which one I want to do," Josh winked and Charisma took him inside. It was a madhouse inside, people were running everywhere. On the way to Charisma's room Josh and Charisma bumped into Proffessor Dumbledore,"Oh Charisma, So good to see you." Charisma smiled, "You too. Professor this is a good friend of mine, Josh." Josh smiled and Dumbledore agve him a nod. "Oh anyway...The Staff and I have a present for you...And it can't wait." Dumbledore waved his hand and in 5 minutes all the teachers were gathered where they were. "You really shoyuldn't have," a tear fell down Charisma's cheek. "You deserve it," Professor McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Grace came around the corner. "Grace" Charisma ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "You're not a ghost?" Grace laughed, "In a way I am. The teachers brought me here, it's only for a day, but I get my full body and all." Charisma was in tears, "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." "Come on, Thank yous later. We need to get ready!" So Grace, Charisma and Josh went upstairs.  
  
"Charisma! It's about time!" Charisma's friend Nicole, from Australia, was sitting in Charisma's room getting ready. "How did you get in?" Charisma was worried. "Oh, the people here are so great," smiled Nicole, "Go have a shower!" Charisma laughed, "I'm going, I'm going!" 


	14. The Wedding

Everyone sat down on a pink, silk, levitating pillow and turned to see Charisma walking down the aisle in a gorgeous pink wedding dress, to the music. Draco stood at the front in dark green formal robes, watching Charisma and her father walk down. The groomsmen also wore dark green robes, while the bridesmaids wore purple dresses designed by Charisma.  
  
The preacher smiled as they reached the front. "Ladies, Gentlemen and Creatures. We are gathered here today..."  
  
"If anybody has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent. "I disapprove!" Harry stood up and everyone turned towards him. Charisma's eyes flashed a fiery red as he approached her, but kept her relaxed smile "What are you doing?" asked Charisma through gritted teeth. "Charisma," Harry took her hands, Charisma looked around at everyone else. "Charisma, you were the best thing in my life. You were the most loyal girlfriend and I should have never let you go." Harry moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Not to mention the best fuck ever!" Charisma smiled, "I've heard that before!" Harry looked at her with pleading eyes, "Take me back Charisma, Please! I may not have his money, his power or his looks," Draco smirked, "but I have something he doesn't have. Love for you. You were so good to me and I lost you to him." Charisma went close to Harry's ear and whispered viscously, "I love Draco and he loves me." "He doesn't love you. He only likes your money and looks. I love you Charisma! And I know you love me too!" shouted Harry. Charisma pulled Harry towards her quickly. "Now you're wrong! I love him and I always have. The thing is Harry, I haven't been the little Angel you always thought I was," she whispered harshly. Harry looked at Charisma in horror. She then spoke in a softer tone, "Everytime I fucked you, I'd fuck Draco twice afterwards. Everytime I wasn't around, there's 98% chance I was with Draco!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing and started shaking his head and muttering 'no'. "Harry, you were just my puppy dog, you were to obey orders and for something to do...and you fell right into my trap! The thing is...." Charisma giggled slightly as Harry still shook his head.  
"I never loved you!" Harry stood there in shock as Charisma got someone to take him away. A tear ran down his eye.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Charisma turned to the preacher. 


	15. The Reception

Chapter 15 - The reception  
  
The reception started at 6:00 in the Main Hall. Draco and Charisma sat on a high risen table, next to the maid of honor, Grace, and the best man, Lee. Next to them were Ron and Nicole. Draco and Charisma greeted some of the guests until 6:30 when the entrée was served.  
  
Entrée was pale blue soup called "Dreams" which made you see your deepest dream come true. It lasted for about 15 minutes. Once everyone woke up they applauded. The Dreams potion was hard to make...when it worked. At 6:45 the main course of chicken or beef, with a serve of vegetables, was served. There was nothing magical about that, but what could you do? At 7:30 dessert was served. It was a Chocolate Mousse Swirl. The thing with the swirl is that as it sat in front of you the mousse literally swirled around in the glass. At about 8:00 the MC announced the Bridal Waltz. Draco and Charisma floated off the ground. As the song went louder, they floated higher. It is a pretty hard thing to do, float and dance, but even harder to vary the height, like Charisma and Draco did.  
  
Later into the night, Ron stumbled up to Charisma and Draco. "Fuck me, Charisma!" he laughed trying to keep himself up. "Ron, you're drunk!" Charisma shook her head at him and continued playing with Draco. "I've only had a bit," swayed Ron. "Hey Ron, do you want to play truth or dare?" asked Draco slyly. "All right. Give me a dare!" said Ron, jumping up and down...well trying to. Draco smiled. "I dare you, to strip in the middle of the dance floor!" "I don't know," said Ron worriedly. "Come on! Don't be a chicken!" teased Ron. "I am not! Fine!" Ron stumbled toward the middle of the dance floor. In no time at all "Hot in herre" had started. Ron started by unbuttoning his shirt, showing a pale, but slightly built chest. As he undid his pants, Grace laughed as she teased his imperfection. Finally, Ron was left only in his boxershorts. "Are you going to stop him Draco?" asked Grace, still giggling. "No," Draco smiled and kissed Charisma. "Oh that's not very nice, baby...After all he did save you from embarrassment" said Charisma. "All is fair in love and war," Draco smiled and kissed Charisma again. Suddenly Grace squealed, "don't look towards the dancefloor." "Why don't I want to turn around?" asked Charisma as she was still facing Draco. "Because Ron is stark naked!" Grace was having laughing fits. "And he has something to talk about!" Draco looked and laughed, "He has nothing on him." Charisma forced herself to look and let out a slight chuckle, "Maybe not compared to you Draco, but compared to Pinny Potter... it's big," Charisma moved her hands as she talked. "Will you stop that?" asked Grace as she turned towards Charisma. "Stop what?" asked Charisma puzzled. "Move your hands when you talk.... It's irritating." Suddenly the Australian Quidditch team walked up to the table. "Great party," smiled Eyck. "Yeah, but I think you need some surfie boys, not this guy for entertainment" laughed Colenso pointing to Ron. "What are you on about?" asked Clarke, "You're a red head too. Who says he isn't a surfie?" "His body!" laughed Thornton and all the girls laughed. Charisma smiled, "Thanks for coming girls...I really appreciate it!" "Hey, anything for a free feed" joked Mangan and they all laughed. "You know, I'm pretty happy that they accepted girls to play in the Quidditch World Cup. It's great to see you girls whooping butt against the mixed teams," Draco smiled. "Thanks," Staggard beamed, "We try our best. But it's great that we all get along so well together." "It's so sad that you left Charisma.... You were a great seeker" Thornton made a sad face. "You were a seeker?" asked Draco looking at Charisma. Charisma blushed, "Yeah, but Eyck is doing a great job!" "Ahh...Great to see this happy reunion!" smiled Josh as he walked over, "But where is Cook?" Nicole laughed, "Look over there" and nodded towards the dancefloor. There was Cook dancing with Ron. "Gee, she wouldn't want to be more desperate," butted in Lee.  
  
Soon after Ron had his strip, the MC announced that the bride was going to do something special for the groom. Draco was shocked when he heard this and then realised where Charisma had gotten to. Suddenly Grace dragged Draco onto the dancefloor and sat him on a chair. Soon enough the music to Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' started. As it started Charisma walked out in an imatation wedding dress; it was pink like her wedding dress, but short and sexy. As Charisma danced around Draco she teased him with her antics, while a couple of girls danced and teased the other people at the reception.  
  
Eveyone left the reception with a smile on their faces. There was accomadtaion at Hogwarts for people who lived far away, and most of the students stayed.  
  
Harry layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling, as Ron came stumbling in. "Hey where were you Harry?" asked Ron as he fell onto his own bed. "Remember, I got kicked out at the wedding," Harry got up and lookeed out the window. "Yeah, you missed the dumbest thing ever. This guy stopped the wedding and confessed his love to Charisma like an idiot, but of course she's in love with Draco and made a fool out of him. Like as if she would leave Draco for a stupid idiot like that?" Ron started to change into his pajamas. "Yeah as if you would," Harry kept looking out of the window as he remembered how cruel Charisma was to him at the altar and how much of a fool he was on confessing. "There were some real hot girls at the reception though, sad that you missed them." Ron hopped into his bed. Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. Harry slowly walked over to the door and opened it. "Hermione go away," Harry started to close the door. Of all people, Hermione was the last person he wanted to talk to. Hermione stopped the door from closing and walked in, "I need to talk to you." "Well I dont ant to talk to you." Harry opened the door to get her out. "It's important Harry, and it's about you." Hermione stood her ground. "Last time you said that, you wrecked my whole life. Now get out!" Harry pointed to the door. Hermione shook her head, "Ron can you please get out?" Ron turned in his bed. "He's asleep already. He had a bit to drink, isn't that right Ron?" Harry looked towards Ron's bed, but no sound came from there. "Please sit down," Hermione sat onto Harry's bed and he sat next to her. "You've only got 2 minutes," said Harry crossing his arms. "That's all I need Harry," Hermione stared at her feet and quietly started to cry. "Well on with it, Hermione," Harry started to get frustrated. "Harry, I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant" Hermione burst into more tears. Harry let out a sigh, "and what do you expect me to do? Congratulate you?" Hermione looked up at him, "Harry, I took the 'whose the father of your baby test and it's, it's yours..."  
  
Charisma and Draco were outside the school pacming their bags, when Ron found them. "Charisma, have I got news for you!" Ron ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Quick, the train's about to leave," Charisma smiled. "It's Hermione...Well I don't know if I dreamt it, but last night... she came into the boys dorm and told Harry she was pregnant with his baby." Draco opened his mouth in shock. "I know," Charisma smiled, "It is true. But thank you for telling me." "So you already knew, but how?" asked Ron stuttering. "A witch cannot reveal her secrets," Charisma kissed him on the cheek, "You're train's leaving. Bye!" Ron said goodbye to Draco and Charisma and got onto the train.  
  
"Let's go Charisma" Draco got onto his ThunderSwift. Charisma looked at the Hogwarts Express leaving the station as she got onto the broom. The ThunderSwift slowly lifted and started flying away as Charisma started humming a song, which would soon become the Harry Potter theme. Suddenly, Hogwarts erupted into flames as bits and pieces flew everywhere. Draco laughed, "The wizard and witch version of Bonnie and Clyde are here!" Charisma kissed Draco's neck, "It's time for some real evil!" 


End file.
